


南都旧事

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ancient China, Assassin - Freeform, Crossover, F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: cp：笠尼 团兵古风预警，无肉预警部分设定借用九州及沈嘤嘤《屠龙手》如有雷同，见魏末晋初金发的刺客在郁郁葱葱的帝都里捡到了一只重伤的鲛人，她们在波诡云谲的帝都生存下去的故事。





	1. 星汉流

【星汉流】            

 星汉西流夜未央

 

相传李先生当年杀人几乎不沾手，几根刀丝用得出神入化，每次杀了人却仍要净手。他讲究，要用冷冰冰的井水泡着——他还在北方活动的时候，必须是用攒下来的雪水的。干净。 这也在刺客之间传为佳话了。

他徒弟不这样。

阿尼穿得利索，不多话，在暗夜里黑衣索命，用一把妩媚的西域弯刀，阿明目送她进了宅子，又见她出来，血糊糊的半身，血池子里走出来似的骇人，唯独那柄刀被擦的干净，冷森森在夜里映着满天星斗。

他上前去把斗篷给她罩上，免得那一身血吓着什么人。

阿尼走在深巷之中，抬头就见繁星点点，空气是潮湿的，带着海水特有的腥气，还有花开的气息。阿尼没有诗人气质，一肘子怼上阿明，“唱个诗听听。”

阿明没搭理她，不知道她是又想起了哪个府里见过的漂亮倡伎——那些姑娘往往正在给什么达官显贵唱曲，就被溅了一脸一身的血，嗓子都叫破了或者是直接昏死过去的都不罕见——李先生嘲笑她杀人如杀猪，阿明嘲笑她从没法听完一首曲。阿尼才不愿意花钱去楼子里听曲，贵，她还指望能在东边买套大宅子。

等阿明反应过来时候，身边已经空了。回头，他家主子在巷子里蹲着，刀背在地上的一团东西上戳戳捣捣。

 那东西远看黑黜黜的一团，走近了才能看出个人形，身子半蜷着，头发麻绳一般乱七八糟，两条腿并得紧紧的——啊……并不是——下半身是一条鱼尾，侧面伤口骇人，一截惨白的骨头从伤处支楞出来，仿佛阿尼那柄刀。

阿明这才再俯身去细看，耳侧有腮，似乎还微微翕动，看来这东西已经是穷途末路，甚至忘记了这是在陆地上，只能下意识地抽动腮来呼吸。  

“是个鲛人。”阿明退回去，有种不好的预感。

“鲛人？”阿尼呼吸滞了一下，她对这东西再熟悉不过，满屋的鱼尾，咸腥的气息，都从她记忆里苏醒。

她站起来，努力把那些东西从脑海里甩出去，脚尖踢踢那张脸，“哭一个。”

那东西显然没什么反应，阿尼嗤了一声，“我看着还没死。”

“应该是晕过去了,我劝主子最好别摊上这事。鲛人出现在这里八成是被人捕来的，杀掉取宝也好，卖去勾栏也好，背后都不会简单。”

阿尼横他一眼，“要卖早卖了。”

“主子要活她的话……”

“谁说我要活她？我只会杀人，不会活人。”阿尼也不介意那鲛人血肉模糊的一团，伸手把她脸上的头发拨开，皮相倒是好看。

“那就快走。”

“阿明，鲛珠行情是不是很好？”

阿明表示再也不愿意搭理自家主子了。

 

 

阿尼扛着那团血肉回来的时候，李先生已经稳稳坐在她屋子里了，手中执着古朴的黑色烟杆，看到阿尼皱皱眉，起身避开——阿尼穿着黑衣，本来就已经沾了血，如今那团血肉往肩上一扛，半边衣服都被鲛人的血浸湿，能拧出血来。腥气弥漫在空气中，鲛人黑色的长发从阿尼肩头拖在地上，麻绳一样。

她俩落魄得不忍直视。

“这什么玩意儿？”李先生眉头仍然锁着，几乎不愿意多看他这个不省心的徒弟一眼，“不过是去杀个人，回来就跟你自己上了法场一样”。

阿尼扫他一眼，嘴角就扬起来，“还真是不知道你年轻的时候要怎么杀人，这都嫌脏？上次韩吉讲的那事一看就是假的。”

韩吉是个巫医，略通星辰秘术，同李先生有多年交情，阿尼也与她相熟，常在她那里听到些李子洧年轻时候血洗哪个世家大族之类的话，又常听到韩小姐讲她师父年轻的时候也是血雨腥风里来来去去，在路上遇到打劫的提一提他李子洧的名号，强盗都得好吃好喝给你送走。

李先生不答话，好汉不提当年勇。他又向一边让了让，生怕腥臊的血沾上他的衣服。

“李先生。”阿明行过礼，“这只鲛人伤得重，虽然已经上了止血药，但还有出血。”李先生挑着凉薄的三角眼，“这东西养不活，还不如剔了骨出来做算筹。”阿明扶额，李先生和阿尼不愧是师徒，说的话都如出一辙。他当然知道李先生要把这算筹送给谁。

“你敢。”阿尼把那柄西域弯刀往鲛人身边一拄，“我捡回来的东西，凭什么给你做算筹？”

李先生淡淡道，凭我教你杀人的手艺。

阿尼嗤的一声冷笑，说，你当年没捡到我才好。

斗嘴归斗嘴，人都捡回来了总不能让死在自己院子里，李先生终于抛下洁癖，皱着眉，垂着眼，“你这包得什么玩意儿？”帮着自己那不省心的徒弟把鲛人尾巴上的伤口涂了止血药再包起来，阿尼思忖着伤口不能沾水，就扯下她身上的鲛绡又裹了一层，灌了药才又把她扔进池子里。

两个人在这点上倒是一脉相承的简单粗暴，他们见过的断胳膊断腿断脖子的太多了，断条尾巴算什么呀是不是？何况还没断干净。

这世道，人也好，鲛人也好，命就像野草一样不值钱，能活下来是福气，死了也没法怨天尤人，又有谁在乎呢？

李先生换下染了血污的宽袍，阿尼遣阿明去煮茶，心想着把这鲛人救活了随便寻个法子让她哭上那么一两次，自己就再也不用做这拿人钱财替人消灾的营生了，兴许还能在东边买一套大宅子。

“手头有单生意。”李先生呷着浓茶，“这是画像和定金，你应当见过他的。” 阿尼接过来仔细瞅了瞅，这人名叫马科，官至廷尉。阿尼的确是认得他——这人是个好官，尤其善待百姓，做官做得两袖清风，想不认得都难。

“官爵倒是越来越高，你那相好果然要帮着别人做灭九族的大事。” 李先生不置可否，把矮桌上的布揭起来。

“嗤，你这能有什么值钱生意？你自己都穷得……”阿尼瞟了一眼，眼睛亮了亮，表情倒是淡，话头截住另起，“不过就是个廷尉罢了。” 李先生又加一句：“生意急，蔼文说马科兴许是抓住了宣王什么把柄，这两日恐有变数。”阿尼对政治斗争毫无兴趣，灌了盏茶起身问，可要人头。

 

外面风清月朗。

李先生给她的生意多半奇怪，大多是替别人除个仇家云云，比如她前半夜刚去剁了个和某豪强颇有渊源又失了宠暗地愤恨想要作妖诅咒他的鲛人。也有例外，李先生的相好姓史，字蔼文，听起来谦谦君子，实际上人模狗样，表面上隐居市朝不问世事却名扬天下，背地里早为那宣王运筹帷幄。

既然是为人门客，许多上不了台面的事就要他来协调，由此，李先生这里便多出来不少同朝廷命官相连的生意——这些生意也是由她来做。

她蹲在房梁顶上，悄没声息等着巡夜的换班，窗户纸上映着一人的身影，大抵是深更半夜还在翻阅卷宗。也许是听到什么消息，这几日马廷尉府上的巡防又加强不少，兴许还有暗卫在暗中保护也说不定。巡夜兵士一队十五人，分两队，背向从廷尉府大门开始巡查，在马廷尉待的这间屋子附近碰头，半个时辰换第二批，换岗的时候倒是有一炷香时间空开，这便是唯一的机会。

阿尼蹲了一个时辰，终于得着一个四下无人的空，纵身跃下房梁，手臂挡在胸前，顺势破门而入撞入屋内。马科正在案几前写奏表，见她进来只是略略一惊，尚能朗声问“何许人也？”

阿尼没空搭理他，她忙了一整夜，再被他拖住等来了追兵恐生变数，并步上前，刀已在手，只道“廷尉莫要反抗，也能死个利索。”眼看马科起身要走，那冷森森的刀刃就从他脖子上抹过去，阿尼话音未落，那颗头已经骨碌碌滚在了地上。

阿尼还没来得及瞅一眼他刚写的是个什么东西，就有兵士闯进屋里，见到马科的尸首竟然是一言未发先冲她一刀劈来，阿尼低低骂了一句，回手就是一刀，堪堪挡住了这次进攻，兵器在空中摩擦出火星，发出刺耳的铮鸣声。两人就都是向后一退，显然刚才这短兵相接十分凶险，阿尼眉头皱起来，不知这人是什么来路，手劲这样大，刚才这是要一刀结果了她，倘若她刚才稍稍慢了一分，恐怕现在人要从肩膀到腰断成一个半了。

远处的火把在风中明明灭灭，伴随着嘈杂，不一会就多起来，阿尼急于脱身，那人却攻势不减，冲上来就又是一刀，刀向左劈，阿尼右闪，刀锋却在她将要避开时陡然变了方向，蛇一般诡谲地向她刺去，眼看就刺进她胸口。刀尖却被什么阻挡，偏了准头——原来阿尼黑衣里还穿了一层贴身的软甲。那人收手抽刀，阿尼借机仰身向后，不拿刀的左手撑地借力，一脚踹上那人左肩，也是使出了千钧的力气，那人直接被踹得向后飞去，阿尼这会也没工夫管马科之前在写什么鬼东西了，一脚踹翻案几旁立着的铜鹤灯，恰好案几上都是纸张卷宗，火便以燎原之势着起来。那人还想来追，阿尼脚背一挑，那铜鹤灯少说也半个人重，却被轻易挑起，阿尼随即又是一脚，狠狠踹在那灯上，它带着火苗冲那人飞过去。

那人也是眼疾手快，蹲下身去向前滚了两滚，要避开那灯。

好时机！

金发的刺客在烈焰和浓烟中从窗户撞出去，顺手砍翻几个小厮，在廷尉府的一片混乱中消失在茫茫夜色里。

 

李先生也是一夜没睡，天快亮的时候才见他徒弟从外面进来，就拎着一把刀，胸前布料也破开，露出软甲上的刀痕，衣服上的血已经干了，变得硬邦邦的。

“解决了？”

“啊。”阿尼应了一声却没有回屋睡觉的意思，叫住了正往外走的李先生，“这生意恐怕不简单，我砍了那个廷尉以后来了个人，年纪不大，二话不说先来砍我，也是用刀的，技法很精妙，力气也大，不可能是他府上的人。”是了，倘若是廷尉自己豢养的门客，见到主子死了，必然要先震惊，再愤恨，来不及化恨为悲就要来寻仇，那人却不同——他甚至并无震惊，除了沉默就是哀恸，如同早已料到这一场刺杀。

李先生没说话，半天才问，“你去的时候马科在干嘛？”

“写奏章还是些什么东西，我走之前一把火都烧掉了。”

李先生这才点点头，“那人恐怕是什么义士……”

“会不会是朝廷派去的？”

“朝廷？”李先生分辨了片刻终于确定她说的是什么，嘴边就不自觉的勾了个冷笑出来，“天子尚且被困着，有这等人才朝廷岂至于到这一步？”言罢也不多留，转身就出了门。

阿尼倒觉得这话说的莫名其妙，倒显得李先生很偏袒朝廷一样，这天下姓什么同他们都无关系，不过是这天下越乱，他们才有更多用武之地，又要偏袒谁呢？

 

“主子？”阿明见她回来，从屋后转出来，手里端着一盆黑乎乎的药汤，“你不去看看，那鲛人恐怕是不行了，刚才是醒了一阵，却也不肯说话。我给她洗了腮，不知道会不会好一点。”

阿尼一愣，她忙了一晚上，这才想起来还有这么一只鲛人在她家那个不怎么干净的小池子里蜷着，扒了黑色外衣塞给阿明，转头就往后院跑。

可千万不能给她死了！阿尼刚在池边站定，正思忖怎么把她捞上来看看情况，就被一只从水里伸出来的苍白泛青的手拽了脚踝，还没等她反应，水就已经淹过了她的口鼻。

阿尼小时候长在北边，水性不好，勉强能泅个水，那鲛人这样一拉，她毫无防备，口鼻直接被呛进几大口水，那水又腥又丑，一股湖泥烂叶子味，她眼睛也在水里涩得睁不开——妈蛋娘希匹，早知今日，她当年就把这池子好好休整休整了。

她在水底下吐出一串气泡，勉强睁开了眼睛，就见那鲛人定定看着她，琥珀色的瞳孔缩成一线，在幽暗的水底光华流转，耳侧的腮翕动着，吐出一串串气泡，阿尼还没反应过来，鲛人的手就已经掐上了她的脖颈，逼她把肺里最后一口气也吐出来。她扒着鲛人那带蹼的手，指甲却在那光滑的皮肤上滑开，阿尼使劲蹬蹬脚，改变了自己的体位，一脚踩上鲛人的胸口，把她踢了下去。她没空去管那玩意儿的死活，恩将仇报的东西不如不要，就在转身向上游的时候却突然听到及其模糊的声音，迷幻而空灵——鲛人在唱歌。

在海边多会有这样的传言，鲛人们在海礁上唱歌引诱船夫下海，之后连人带船地拖进他们海底的宫殿里。阿尼之前对此嗤之以鼻，想着是那些贩卖鲛人的为了抬高价钱才编来的故事，如今才知道鲛人的歌声确实是有迷幻作用的。

一瞬间她仿佛又回到那个黑黢黢的屋子里。

阿尼打了个寒颤。

这时她听见什么人在大声喊话，突然感到嘴上一湿，带着血腥气的空气从口腔进入肺部……

她一睁眼，面前赫然是那鲛人的面孔。她在亲她。

阿尼第一反应抬手就抽，却被那鲛人摁住，但很快，鲛人就放开了她，阿尼渐渐清醒过来，终于意识到，刚才恐怕是这鲛人救了自己——她给自己渡了一口气。

 

阿尼钻出水面，阿明在岸边焦急的站着，一见她上来了赶紧把她拉上来——刚才喊话的估计就是他了。阿尼现在的狼狈比起把这条鲛人带回来的时候有过之而无不及，浑身都湿着，散发着奇怪的气味，颈子上还有那条鲛人刚刚勒出的红痕。她又困又累，恨不得直接拿刀来把这玩意宰了，卖到鱼市去。一回头却见那鲛人也浮上来，静静与她对峙，脸上的血污都被水洗净了，表情薄凉，翻着眼睛瞅她，挑衅似的。阿尼二话不说捡了扔在池边的刀，俯身把刀架在她脖子上，鲛人也丝毫不怕，甚至伸出手去把眼前的一缕黑发捋到耳后去。阿尼冷笑：“伤好了就敢造次了，真当我不会剁了你？”

“没好……”鲛人哑着嗓子开口，“我不知是你救我……”

阿尼秀眉一挑，就又听得那鲛人说：“麻烦你救人救到底，不然待会也不用你剁我了。”

她这样一说，阿尼才注意到鲛人那不太正常的呼吸频率，心下暗道不好，一把从水里把她抄起来抱在怀里，一边吩咐阿明备马。

“我带你去找个人，不远，路上你可千万别睡。”阿尼把她侧放在马背上，心里也在打鼓，韩小姐出身巫医世家，却做了个游医，足迹遍天下，只怕她此时不在帝都。

鲛人应下了，眼皮却不住地打架，阿尼摁了她要把指甲往肉里掐的手，“你不如同我讲讲你自己。”

鲛人分辨了片刻，有气无力：“叫我三笠。平民出身。”

“阿尼，是个刺客。”阿尼抱她下马，好在韩小姐落脚处离她住处不远，她径直推了门进去，又加了一句，“如果疼，你就哭一哭。”

“阿尼？李子洧来了没有？”子洧是李先生的字。

里面的人听见外面说话就迎出来，袖子挽着，手上淋淋利利不知是什么东西，“唷，小姑娘今儿个是送了个好东西来。你师父让你来的吗？”

“没。”阿尼神色冷淡，揣度李子洧到底又欠了韩小姐什么东西，“我捡的，想活她。”

韩吉把三笠从她手里接过来，瞅了一眼身下，神色立马严肃起来，“骨头都断成这样了你们就这么随便一包，当真不是折磨她？这姑娘活到现在不容易……你外面等着。”

阿尼就这么被关在门外，十分有良心地在门口向里瞅了瞅，然后坐在屋檐下，靠着那根木柱子，在帝都潮湿的清晨的空气里沉沉睡过去。


	2. 吹又生

【吹又生】

春风吹又生

 

帝都临海，气候温湿，即便是隆冬腊月也少有降雪，多数时候是下雨的。

阿尼并不算喜欢这座城，这里太黏腻，面子上少了干脆利索，里子上也是肮脏不堪——西患未平，东边海上也不太平，帝都里却已经暗流涌动，波诡云谲。谋逆者的血肉铺满整个帝都，滋润着那些郁郁葱葱的树，倒不知是这些死人要谋逆，还是当权的那位要让这天下换个姓氏了。

阿尼小时候待在北方，李先生那时候还在刺客之间叱咤风云。北方干冷，春夏秋冬四季分明。李先生畏寒，深冬时候就停了手头的生意，又逢他生辰，冬至刚过，就做一碗汤饼，最终却也是进了阿尼肚子。不过这样的日子多年未曾有了。李先生旧伤未愈，带着她，同史先生南下帝都已经十年有余，这个国家的风骨几乎尽了，皇帝换得像走马灯，铁打的宣王，流水的皇帝。这话却无人敢说，太祖朝的直言风俗也被雨打风吹去，人人都小心翼翼地敛着，生怕哪天自己就成了那躺在菜市口的一滩血肉。新皇登基那日史先生同李先生喝茶，与他笑谈：“这便是你们的时代了。”李先生眉头一蹙，“是他们年轻人的时代。”他多年不杀人，当年在北方时候腿脚险些废了，落了病，打不动了。

李先生成了掮客，他徒弟就来接他的班，拿人钱财，替人消灾。

阿尼此时靠着木柱子睡得浑浑噩噩，梦见她第一次杀人。

她被她那不知死活的妈扔在关外，指望着狼崽子来叼了她去，李先生那日恰逢上一个关外生意，杀完人捡到她，把她拎回去救活，从小养在身边，认她做徒弟。

李先生会认字能读书，但也仅仅如此，故而能教给她的只有杀人营生。她幼时便被他带着去见年节时候宰羊杀鸡，十二岁第一次握刀，用的就是她用到现在的这把西域弯刀——李先生重金求来的——弧度妖娆，刀刃吹毛立断，刀柄上刻了一圈西域咒文，大概是压制戾气求取刀主平安的意思，阿尼嫌它碍眼，用白色布带把刀柄裹了，刀柄末端镶了一块不怎么规则的蓝宝石，据说成色很好，反正阿尼和李先生都看不出来它到底好在哪。

她做第一单生意的时候十七岁，就是在一个闷热潮湿的夏天。李先生给她看了画像，那人看起来淳朴老实，住在海边的小渔村里，阿尼甚至没花什么功夫就潜进了那低矮的木屋里。屋子里很黑，一股鱼腥气，墙上不知道挂了什么东西，满满一墙都是。这时屋外传来清晰的脚步声，步速不快，阿尼屏住呼吸，攥紧手里的刀，突然开始紧张起来，心脏悬到了嗓子眼，那脚步声停下来，然后就是“吱呀——”一声。木门被推开了。

月光影影绰绰的漏进来些许，正是她要杀的那人，肩上还扛着什么东西。阿尼没工夫管那些有的没的，从藏身的黑暗角落里一跃而出，刀在空中抡出一个漂亮的半弧，那个人就倒了下去，身上的东西也重重摔在地上。

她心里一悸，刀刃从骨肉间隙穿过的阻隔感尚未消失。然后阿尼才回过神来，去探了那人的鼻息，确定死透了，正要离开，却突然听见黑暗里“啪叽”一声。

她回过头死死盯着发出声音的那一处，刀架在身前，浑身的肌肉都紧绷着。她就这样同那个声音对峙了半柱香时间，那个声音却再没有出现。

这人看来不过是个寻常渔夫，那兴许是他捕来的鱼罢了。

她松了口气，打开那扇虚掩着的木门，月光这才大大方方地照进来，她回头一瞅，惊愕不已——地上除了那人的尸体，还有一条雌性鲛人，尾巴剩了半拉，左半边还有尾鳍，右边只剩下白森森的骨头。

刚才那一声就是鲛人尾巴拍在地上的声音。

正对着门的那面墙上，挂了约莫七八条鲛人尾巴，地面上血渍和污迹混杂在一起，把地面染成一种肮脏不堪的颜色。

不能被称作杀戮。

是屠杀。

她张张嘴，没说出一个字来，半天才大着胆子凑过去，用刀背敲敲地上那个尾巴只剩左边一半的鲛人，没反应。她的手有点抖，摸上鲛人的脖颈。脉搏不跳了。

她死了。

阿尼站起来，离开的时候还掩住了门，回去的时候李先生正跟一个女人道别，那女人戴了幕篱，遮住面孔，身材高挑，锦衣夜行。阿尼从她身边经过，一抬眼正对上一双琥珀色的瞳孔，死死盯着她，但很快那女人就移开了目光，低下头离去了。

李先生问她：“做掉了？”阿尼没说话，李先生察觉到不对，又问：“你看到了什么？”

“鲛人……还有鲛人的尾巴。”

李先生点点头：“那个女人也是个鲛人，被捕上来，劈了尾，为人禁脔。”所以买凶杀人报仇。

这大概是阿尼第一次接触鲛人，也第一次知道，鲛人要长期生活在岸上，是要把尾巴从中劈开，改造成双腿的。

这样没有人性的方式。

那面墙上挂着的尾巴，并非渔民屠杀鲛人，是劈开尾巴后，切去长出的一段，让它变成正常的人腿长度。那半截残肢也是可以卖钱的。鲛人由皮到肉，由髓到骨，浑身上下都是宝。

皮肉骨髓可以食用入药，骨骼轻而坚韧，往往被做成精美摆件，也常有大件家具。雌性鲛人貌美，劈过尾的鲛人，大多被卖给富商大贾或是贵胄重臣，为人禁脔。百年前鲛族衰落后，这种现象也逐渐成为常态了。

事实上除了鲛人，成日里被当做货物倒卖的人类也不少，许多小姑娘被卖进贵族的宅子里，一辈子都没有那一条鲛人得宠，这样说来倒也没什么可过分怜悯鲛人的了，可阿尼怎样也忘不掉那一双眼睛，忘不了那种巴不得扑过来咬断她喉管的恨意。梦里那双眼睛和三笠的瞳孔合在一起，黑发的鲛人死死地盯着她，瞳孔缩成一线，

阿尼惊醒。

由于百年恩怨，鲛人对人类普遍存有敌意，近来东边沿海常有鲛人袭击人类渔夫的事情发生。三笠被人捕上来，重伤，八成也是对人类没什么好印象了。阿尼深深呼出一口气，担心自己救了一只狼回来。

 

韩吉还没出来，阿尼到院子里去看看日头，估摸着是辰时刚过，依旧是晴天，韩吉在帝都的宅子不过是个落脚的地方，院子不大，屋旁栽了一株泡桐，桐树极高，枝繁叶茂，树冠遮住了半个院子，春天时候开半透明的小白花，珊珊可爱。她推门进去，屋子里很黑，内室中有荧荧的亮光，大抵是韩吉在施用什么奇怪的术法了。

“阿尼？”那点亮光暗下去，最终完全熄灭，韩吉在里屋叫她，“过来帮我。”

阿尼进屋去，三笠躺在一张几案上昏迷不醒，阿尼这才看清楚她的尾巴——青色泛蓝，修长有力，比起她初见三笠时候的残破样子好了不少，韩吉不知道用了什么术法，把这断了半截的尾巴变得完整。鲛人的头发一直垂到地面，身上的小伤都被重新换药包扎，韩吉正拿一根样子奇怪的针在缝尾巴上的一处大口子。

“先给她喂点水，然后去那边洗块布子来，给她把颈子上的伤口洗干净。”

韩吉点着灯，不紧不慢地缝，阿尼捏开三笠的嘴，把水给她喂进去，就见她不时抽搐一下，大概是疼的。

“大抵性命无虞了，就是失血有点多，尾巴是重新长的，好久不施那个术差点没把我先累死。只是尾骨密度不如从前了，可能也经不起海里那些暗流漩涡了。这姑娘尾巴真是漂亮，骨头也结实，啧啧啧，平白受了那么多罪……”她终于缝完最后一针，熟练地打了结，“她这几日养伤，最好是在海里,找一片无风浪的浅海港湾……”

阿尼冷冷开口：“我穷。”

韩吉叹口气：“哪个池子都能养，不过海里待着更舒服，鲛人这东西啊，命太结实。”

“她这也是被人捕上来的？”

“应该是，”韩吉洗了手，喝口水，“她年纪大了，做劈尾手术就不那么容易，不过看着这伤口，倒不像是被送去劈尾的，其实我估计是她自己逃出来，同人家打了一架，尾巴才被这样粗暴的劈开，最后那些人估计也没占到什么便宜，还是被她逃了出来——女中豪杰啊！你说你俩打架谁会赢？……倒是你，捡了她作甚？”

“阿明说鲛珠行情不错。”

“啊哈？”韩吉笑出声来，“我估摸着这个你可能指望不上了——刚才疼成那样，也没见她掉一颗珠子出来啊。你想想，生骨长肉的疼啊……啧啧啧，那可比拔骨片肉的疼好不到哪去，这姑娘咬着布，布都咬烂了也没哭一声。我见过的鲛人不少，倘若都是这个架势，他们鲛人也不至于落到今天这个地步了。”

阿尼听着韩吉的话，从地上拾起那绵长的黑色发尾，鬼使神差地一圈一圈绕在自己手上，如同一条蟒蛇缠住一只兔子。

 

三笠一昏就昏了三天。

韩吉施了那个术，如她自己所言，累得够呛，每天能睡六个时辰，整个人都苍白不少，只能自己给自己把脉开药，补药一碗一碗的往肚子里灌。韩吉看着阿尼长大，又十分欣赏这鲛人，于是十分大度的表示她只用出诊金就行，韩吉给自己灌的那些药都不用她来掏钱。可光是这笔诊金，阿尼前一晚就白忙活了，韩吉倒十分看得开，拍拍她的肩膀：“没准她醒了以后一感动就大珠小珠落玉盘了。”

 

三笠是被痛醒的。

知觉从腰部附近开始恢复，锐痛从腰部往下蔓延，撕咬住整个尾巴，然后是头，脑子昏昏沉沉地开始转起来，她意识到自己没有在水里，也没有死。

之后是嗓子里火辣辣的疼，水，她想要水。

眼皮有千斤重，她数次努力终于撑着睁开了眼——金发女人在给她腰上的伤换药，动作粗暴，系绷带的时候恨不得凭借那条白色布带给她把腰勒细一圈。

她尝试说话，却失败了，只发出嘶哑奇怪的声音来。

阿尼听到她的声音，把最后一个结系好，从一侧的矮桌上端来一小壶凉水，捏开三笠的嘴，慢慢给她灌进去，又从旁边一个铜盆里拎出一块湿淋淋的布子来敷在她颈侧的腮上。

三笠得了些水，这才终于再活过来了一次，声音也重新找了回来：“多谢。”

金发刺客活这么多年尚未被人道过谢，眨眨眼，认真想了想平常人被道谢时候该如何回应，却半天没想起来——她平日里白天同阿明在市上游荡，收市了便回家无所事事，集市上是听不到多谢这种话的，骂街的话倒学了不少；至于在她师父那里，更是鲜少有道谢和回应的时候，他们通常对损；而在韩小姐这里，阿尼依稀记得曾经向她道过谢，韩小姐毫无客套地欣然接受了，并且分毫不差地问她要了诊金——总而言之，阿尼顿了片刻，愣是没想起来应该怎么说，最后点点头，坦然地接受了，想起另一桩事来。

“你想不想哭一哭？”

“……对不住，”三笠平躺在床上，认真地看着救了她的金发刺客，却丝毫没有半分内疚，“我从小到大就没哭过。”

阿尼把涌到嘴边的一句“要你何用”咽到嗓子眼，又问：“你会织布吧？鲛绡？”

鲛人依然眼神认真：“不会。”

阿尼咬咬牙，心里盘算着把鲛人剁成段卖去鱼市是个什么价钱，然后又盘算着把阿明那个只会吃饭说话分毫不靠谱的小僮卖掉够不够抵她给韩吉交的诊金。

她的血汗钱！

“那你要怎么报答我的救命之恩呢？”

“……救命之恩，无以为报……”三笠看着她一副要拔刀的样子，朝门外瞅了瞅，略略笑了一下，“那就不报了。”

阿尼眉头一皱，白森森的西域弯刀出鞘，手起还没刀落，就听门口一声断喝：“阿尼你是不不想活了！”韩小姐拎着药箱站在门口，手里掂着一只药杵，正所谓螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后，阿尼终于明白这鲛人刚刚那一笑笑的是什么了，脸色一沉收刀入鞘，起身就要走，却被那只苍白泛青的手捉住了。

“你刀上那块石头真不错……”三笠刚醒来就说了太多话，一句得喘三下，“大而透明，浓蓝色——你这柄刀一定不便宜……”

阿尼扫她一眼，“你会看？”

“只会看石头。以前……海底下……这些东西非常多，见得多，就认识。”

“没走过眼？”

“你不信？”鲛人挑眉。阿尼突然觉得自己没白把这只鲛人从鬼门关捞回来。

 

 

年轻人走进暗室里，死寂的氛围一下被打破了，就像一滴水落进滚油里，屋里的人不约而同地站起来，其中一个拉住他问：“东西带回来了？”

年轻人并不说话，点点头，从怀里掏出一封奏折，边角有些被火烧了的痕迹，好在并不碍事，

又有人问：“……马廷尉就这么……”

年轻人点点头，比划了个砍头的手势，示意马科已经死了，众人便是一片唏嘘——马科身为廷尉，执掌刑司，太后授命他暗中稽查宣王，他也确实查出了宣王意图谋反的证据。为把这封奏折传进宫里，他在开始调查此事的时候便做好了身死的准备。

有大臣接过奏折来，并不打开，恭恭敬敬呈给角落里的年轻女子“太后请看。”

那女子道：“如此危急存亡之秋，诸君还拘泥这等小节做什么！”

大臣这才打开了奏折，就着昏暗的烛火一行一行看下去，“这、这……这是要谋反啊！”他狠狠一捶矮桌，“太后务必过目。”年轻女子接过去，神色越发肃穆，半晌抬起头，把奏折给暗室中的大臣们传阅，凄声道：“我朝自太祖皇帝平定天下已历三百年有余，励精图治，除阉竖、抑豪强，奈何先帝早崩，所托非人，陛下幼弱，纵有太祖之能而不得施。今佞臣当道，国祚将倾，诸君忠先帝而匡正天下，乃妾所信者也，”年轻女子起身，深深一拜，众人连称不敢，忙把她扶起来，她这才继续说下去：“妾诚愿诸君倡义军，清君侧！”

暗室里一阵沉默，年轻的太后敛尽了面上的恳求神色，冷笑：“诸君这般架势莫不是转头出去就要向那宣王献媚去？还是要让我这妇道人家披甲剿贼？”

“太后……”一个大臣站出来，面露难色，“按理说，此时最好是能调动禁军，可禁军头领都是那人亲信，他还在帝都周边屯了兵士，粮多甲足，这实在是不好办。”

“不一定。虽说先前勤王义军大多被屠戮殆尽，宗室大多被革职控制，也仍有几位外姓公侯执掌兵权坐镇地方，倘若能将这些兵力会和，仍有胜算。”

“您继续说下去。”太后睁大了眼睛——她格外年轻，不过二十来岁，还是个小姑娘，嫁给先帝也不过五年。先帝不到而立之年就驾崩，膝下无子，现在的天子是宗室子弟，也不过十七岁而已。如此幼弱的皇族，也难怪宣王大权独揽了。

“宣王在朝中的所作所为大家有目共睹，之所以不起兵勤王，一是畏其声威，二便是宣王执掌朝政，对其宣战便是对朝廷宣战，纵使大家都对他心有不臣心知肚明，却缺一个证据，如今这奏章便是最好的证据，将您与皇帝同宣王割裂开来，天下义师洞晓皇帝立场，宣王便再无机会行这等狐假虎威之事，届时师出有名，可一举击溃之！”

“甚好！”太后一击掌，却很快又低落下来，“妾已无可用之人——宫中内侍多不可信，消息实在是没法传出去，诸君可还有办法？”

众人又商量了片刻，却都没什么可行的法子，况且现在尚无具体证据表明奏折里句句属实，若真放到朝廷上去议政或遣人下去调查，宣王必定从中作梗，由此又牵出一片“谋逆之臣”来，还会加强他对皇帝的警惕，得不偿失。于是只能先散，择日再议。

大臣们虽说在暗室里发了毒誓，一出暗室，就像鱼从江口游进大海，不知是谁，反正总有人把如此种种告诉那位权势熏天的宣王。

彼时史先生正同宣王下棋，史先生执白，暗卫进来通报消息也不避讳他，宣王闻言一副牙痛样子哎呦哎呦了好半天，史先生知道他只是想不出下一步棋该怎么走罢了。

“王上当早做准备，”棋盘上形势大好，史先生收官，“毕竟是走在刀刃上的人，有时候不冒些风险是不行的——倘若王上刚才那一子敢落得再冒险一些，这局就不会又是我赢了。”史先生笑得高深莫测，对面宣王仍在思忖，在天下这盘棋上，他的下一步应该落子何处。

 

虽是初夏，屋外蝉鸣也渐渐聒起来，朝野间的种种却像那野草，随着五月暖风吹进帝都，悄没声息地在茫茫天地之间冒了头出来。


	3. 窥檐雨

【窥檐雨】

侵晓窥檐语

 

 

春夏交接的季节，最常见的就是雨天。雨水会从五月末一直延续到七月初才北上，在一个多月的干旱过后就又从北边退回来，如同那些赶考书生，盘亘在帝都的温柔乡里不愿离去。

三笠的伤在缠缠绵绵的雨水里一点点好起来，终于能离了韩小姐的各种药，同阿尼回家。韩吉很少在哪里停留太久，她医术高明，诊金却随心而定，治愈过不少重臣乡绅的怪病，也就有钱在她常待的几座城里置办房产。她这次本来是初春回的帝都，打算待上一两个月就走，为了这条鲛人又盘桓了一个月，见三笠伤情稍有好转，就准备开始赶人了。

她同三笠说的时候很隐晦，尽是绕着圈子打哈哈，换做阿尼大概是要对这话无动于衷的，三笠一听就明白，刚好阿尼这几日也在韩小姐这里，三笠就问她：“韩小姐要准备北上了。”阿尼昼伏夜出，午后正是困得眼睛都睁不开的时候，点点头，三笠就继续说：“我也可以下水了，你准备怎么办？”

“你看呢？”

“……救命之恩，无以为报。”三笠这次倒说得很认真，阿尼一听这话，想起她先前那个“那就不报了”，略略清醒一些，道：“不如这样，你我合着做点珠宝生意，等什么时候我换个大宅子你欠我的一条命也算抵掉了，你再回家可好？用不用知会你家里人一声？”

三笠眼色暗一暗，半天才说：“可以。”

就仿佛她俩之间立了一堵墙，那劳什子的救命之恩都被压在墙下，阿尼抿了口茶就准备去睡，站起来才突然意识到她刚说了什么错话——三笠被捉上来祸害成那个样子也没谁过问，养了这几日的伤也没谁来寻，家里人怕早就成了权贵桌上的一道菜或是被卖到哪里做奴隶去了，国破家亡，她三笠也算遇上了一大半，又要回哪，知会谁去？

阿尼咳了一声；“是我失言。”她不善言辞，难得将心比心想一想，倘若有谁跟她提起她那个随手把她扔去喂狼的妈，她怕是也得膈应半天，于是就决定说点什么补救一下，免得这条鲛人一生气直接托韩吉带她回海里，自己就是赔了夫人又折兵了。

“我先养着你，反正也不少你一口饭，等我买了宅子，金盆洗手，你想去还是想留我也不管你，或者我再给你开个池子？”

三笠打断她：“先这么着吧，日后的事情哪里说得清？”

 

阿明刚闲了没几日，阿尼就带着一堆事儿，扛着那条伤病未愈的鲛人回来了。回家第一件事是叫阿明去把后院那个脏兮兮的池子修葺翻新。阿明迫于他家主子的武力压迫，没出去花钱雇人，跟着阿尼一起排干净了池子里的臭水，清干净池底的污浊淤泥，熬了两个晚上照着那些能工巧匠设计的图纸给阿尼画了份图纸来，不只有池子，还有一整套完备的流水系统，水从高向低自流，又通过什么精巧物件循环往复，这样一来就再也不用担心水会因为不流动而腐臭了。

阿尼置办齐了东西，拽上半死不活的阿明，坚持着把院子里的这些东西都折腾好，幸好院子小，站在屋后整个院子一览无余的小，前前后后不过一旬就做完了。期间李先生来过几次，阿尼忙着挖池子，没空搭理他，李先生也没生意给她，师徒俩见了面连个招呼都不打。三笠在陆地上移动能力十分有限，尾巴也没完全养好，没法端茶倒水，就同李先生寒暄几句。

李子洧走南闯北见多识广，一见鲛人的尾巴，又听说了阿尼带她去找过韩吉，大概就知道韩吉是用了什么办法让这只鲛人活下来的，却也觉得奇怪，“你在韩吉那里看病，诊金是阿尼出的？”三笠敛着眉眼，把矮桌上的茶盏擦干净才倒了茶推过去，闻言也只嗯一声，李先生点上烟，越发奇怪，“她这两天在干嘛？”问的是阿尼。

“她要我报恩，同她做些珠宝生意，在给我挖池子。”

李先生用烟杆敲敲桌子，“你是哭过了？”

“没有……”

“没有？”李先生三角眼一翻，“那你到底用了什么法子叫她这般……这般待你？她平日里买盒胭脂都嫌贵，韩吉向来宰客，她能替你乖乖掏了诊金？还把你搬回来给你挖池子？你可别说你给她唱了曲儿，鲛人唱曲魅惑人类这种事情也只有说书先生信。”

三笠抬眼一扫那支烟杆，“楠竹质地，绞丝雕花，墨玉烟嘴，李先生倒是锦衣玉食。”

李子洧没回话，烟枪是史先生送的，骚的同他气质不搭，他本来不用，在床上被逼着换了烟枪。他深深抽了口水烟，半天狐疑道：“她喜欢上你了？”

鲛人冷冷瞧回去：“对不住，我父母姊妹皆为人类所害，背井离乡，或病死在迁徙途中，或因洋流漩涡冲击走散，或遇见其他部族为之所掳，或被你们抓上岸来死在陆上……国破家亡。李先生以为我在此境地之下还能毫无嫌隙？”

李子洧一直以为这只鲛人不过是命犟，现在看来也是牙尖嘴利的，他听了这话，脸色却好看几分，“这就好。”他徒弟没心没肺过了十九年，一辈子三分之一就过去了，鲛族和人族夙怨深重又分属不同种族，是不该有孽缘纠缠的。怕就怕阿尼指望鲛人报恩，却自己先下意识付出成了习惯，长此以往生出不该有的情愫来，届时难免沦落到鲛人劈尾的地步，若不是两厢情愿，事情就闹得更为难看，倘若最后闹出人命来，他这半辈子心血也就都喂狗了。

阿尼彼时忙着淫威压迫阿明一起挖池子，对这次谈话毫不知情，多年后却也不得不承认她师父眼光毒辣。然而此时阿尼的确是没有多想，她把后院整个翻新了一遍，鲛人终于得以下水。这就着手准备做生意。

“你做什么珠宝生意啊？珠宝从原石到打磨到出品你会哪样？就做鉴定估价。”三笠这么说了阿尼也就改变主意随着她去。

她是个刺客，接触的各种人也都是做下九流生意的，唯独她师父的相好鹤立鸡群与众不同，明面上是大隐于市的高洁隐士，背地里是宣王的首席门客，谈笑有鸿儒往来无白丁，认识相熟的世家大族朱门豪客能从他家门口一直排到宫门口去，这么好的资源不用白不用。她在李子洧那里见到史蔼文的时候同他有意提了几句，史蔼文记下了，隔天就有大户小姐派人找上门来看情郎送的珠翠是真是假。

三笠看东西的时候也在池子里，阿明接了东西送过去，不到一炷香就能拿出来，纯凭眼看，不像平常铺子有时还需要乌七八糟的药剂来测试腐蚀珠玉，又从未出过看走眼的事情，一传十十传百就在帝都的大家族之间传开了，日进斗金不说，也算是财源滚滚。

阿尼白天一般犯困，又没事情做，三笠看珠玉，她蹲在池子边上看三笠。三笠的眼睛是好看的，与其说是好看，不如说诱人。她的那双眼同阿尼见过的所有漂亮女子都不同，没有上挑的眼角，也不是含波的杏眼，笑起来也不会宛如月牙。她的眼的轮廓清冷平易，眼尾细而长，收束地不声不响，眼型内侧饱满，眼皮也薄，闭眼能隐约看见上面细小的青色血管。阿尼每每看着她的眼睛心里就是一颤，这样的眼皮着实不应该这样白下去，应当有红色的胭脂涂抹在眼角，犹如那些话本里引诱书生的艳鬼——似乎不会如此，她这样想的时候恰好三笠从那堆珠子古玩里抬起头，目光正对上她，她也大大方方看回去，心中却暗自否掉了之前的那个比方——眼角的绯红也只会衬得她更冷冽，哪里来的妖艳诱人呢？配上她那副不常笑的面孔，也可被俗世男子们列为不可向迩的一类中去。

阿尼闲暇时候很多，常听见那些市井妇人说道面相，今儿个是嘴唇太薄的人薄情，明儿个是眼皮太薄的人薄情，总之骂的都是自家不争气的丈夫，兴许骂着骂着哪天会多出来一条脸皮太薄的人薄情也未可知。三笠或许就是薄情者中的佼佼者。她几乎不曾提起那救命之恩，赏鉴珠宝算是兢兢业业，有时也同阿尼说些别的事情，比如她小时候，或者阿尼养在池子里的那些鱼这两天又在倒什么闲话。说这些话的时候她有时又会略略一笑，如同在韩吉那里的那个笑，不明显，却包藏祸心，让她由不食人间烟火的从三途河中浮上来的清冷样子变得生动起来。

阿尼觉得她在撩她，在引诱她，如同上元节夜里那些鲜衣怒马的少年偷偷凑在心仪的小娘子耳边说的那些无关紧要的家长里短一样。可鲛人说的东西太平常，又像是无话可说时候缓解尴尬的场面话。三笠叫她摸不透，猜不着。

离散市还有半个时辰，阿尼思忖半天，忍了半天，最终还是想看鲛人眼角绯红的样子，无奈自己从小过的就是血雨腥风的日子，对胭脂水粉一概不通，只好叫上见多识广的阿明。

阿明被她拽去了市集，听说了她的想法，笑了半天：“三笠姑娘天天在水里待着，不论什么胭脂水粉，在水里浸一天还不早化了？就算没化，那妆也得花……”

“诶！小哥这么说就是孤陋寡闻了。”阿明正笑着，就听货郎打断他，阿尼瞥他一眼，问：“怎么？”那货郎也是一笑，满脸都是生意人的精明，“我前几日见过姑娘往珍宝阁送原石，出来的时候手里一块不剩，想必都是极好的宝贝，能有这般眼里又成天待在水里，姑娘家一定是有一只鲛人了。鲛族常年生活在水里，命妇却也是要涂脂抹粉的，我这里就有遇水不化的胭脂，姑娘若是想买，不如看一看？”

阿尼此前也对此闻所未闻，尚有几分疑虑，“当真不化？”

“当真！”货郎信誓旦旦，从竹筐里摸出一个做工精美的小盒来，“姑娘不信可以挖一小块放进水里……”

阿尼一试果真是遇水不化的好东西，动了要买的心思，那货郎却笑得尴尬：“东西是好东西，又能滋养皮肤，只是这价钱……”

阿明听他一提价钱贵就知道这一趟是白走了，却见阿尼顿了一顿，掏出钱袋来，在手里打过两个转，“我买了，要两盒。”

阿明只觉得能看到阿尼牙都不咬就这样豪掷千金，自己之前的十六年都白活了。

 

三笠浮上水面，发现今天院子里格外清静，阿尼和阿明都不在。她听着池子里的鱼说这俩去集市上了，大概是置办些胭脂水粉之类的。三笠倒觉得十分奇怪——阿尼是个刺客，向来习惯素面朝天，唯一的爱好是听漂亮姑娘唱曲【阿明告诉她的】，置办了胭脂水粉难不成是要去色诱？她武艺高超，杀人方式同她师父一般简单粗暴，压根不需要这东西来色诱。其实答案呼之欲出，就是她不愿意想。阿尼十九岁了，应该是嫁人的年纪。置办了胭脂水粉，扯上几匹绸缎作嫁衣裳，金盆洗手。李先生格外在意他这个徒弟，应当是不愿意她这样漂泊一辈子的，趁着年轻貌美嫁给好人家也是情理之中。

她对阿尼的感觉说不清道不明，她有恩于她，也真心待她，并不是打着无所求旗号的有所求，看似所求得明明白白，可是人非草木孰能无情，明明白白的所求背后她自己的揣摩思绪纠缠成结，却因为不明朗的情愫而烧灼内心。她一再暗示，拐弯抹角地征询她的真实意图，却都无果而终。本来这样兜兜转转也是生活的乐趣所在，三笠不能确定自己是否在喜欢金发刺客，在阿尼的立场尚未明确之前，她除了同阿尼兜兜转转什么都不敢做，如临深渊，生怕多想一分一毫就万劫不复。这样兜兜转转到什么时候呢？三笠想，大概就是自己完全斩断这些思绪或者明了了刺客的立场的时候吧。然而刺客就要放下刀剑，洗手作羹汤了。她们相识不过短短数月，一点余地都没有的。

三笠突然回过神来，她刚才在想什么——什么余地之类的乱七八糟，她是一个鲛人，阿尼是一个人，她们中间是国仇家恨，是财命相抵，她们有什么资格？她有什么资格？“别和陆上那些两脚兽来往，没一个好东西，离他们远远的知道吗？我们鲛人不知道被祸害了多少……”她这时候才想起来小时候家里长辈说过的话来。鲛人和人类，不同的种族，不同的生活习惯，人类把他们捕捉上岸作娈宠、下药、食用，他们也从来没有把人类当作可以交流的东西，也把人类当作那些鲸和鲨一样蠢而凶残的猛兽来看。

他们隔得太远了。

她们隔得太远了。

“不会的，我离他们远远的。”她小时候这样向大人保证。

其实也都是没用的保证，他们不可能不到浅海去，去了浅海滩涂就可能被捕捉贩卖。

另一个声音对她说，如果都没有交流，要怎么终止流血呢？

“三笠？”

她回过神去，金发的刺客蹲在岸边上，“给你看个东西。”

三笠瞅着阿尼手里那两个精致的小盒，从眉眼到心到胃都是凉的，“白瓷质地，盒盖是贝类镶了两颗珍珠，盒子应该就不便宜，盒扣是……”

“闭嘴。”阿尼打断她，“胭脂。”

“……我听说了，知道你去买胭脂。”

“闭眼。”

三笠眨眨眼，然后闭了眼，就感觉阿尼在她眼角轻触，不过很快就离开了，“睁眼。”

她不专心，还没意识到发生了什么，就见阿尼站远一点，瞅瞅她，然后点点头：“好看，没白买。”她弯下腰，在池水里看到自己眼角绯红，阿尼当真是从小没和胭脂水粉打过交道，在她眼角涂个胭脂涂得有些不忍直视，自己就像一只红眼睛的兔子，就跟刚刚哭过一样。能把斜红画成这样，她着实不知道哪里好看。

“你这手艺……”她眉头皱一皱，就又听阿尼说，“这胭脂不浸水，给你的。”

三笠微微低着头，阿尼也就看不见她略略笑了一笑，只看见她那条修长有力的尾巴拍打池水，溅起一捧水花。

“阿尼，”鲛人滑进池子里，“你想不想嫁人？”

阿尼愣住了，刚过来准备送茶的阿明也愣住了。

“你从哪听的风声？”阿尼半天憋出来一句话，心里估摸着是史蔼文那个狐狸在她师父那吹了什么枕边风想着把她嫁去哪个达官显贵家做小妾。这的确是个金盆洗手的好路子，但是她现在把着三笠这么棵摇钱树，何苦要去出卖色相委屈自己，况且她还……

她没等三笠回话，抄起刀就往出走，“我先去把李子洧皮剥了再说。”她其实想躲她。

“剥我的皮你还嫩点。”

李先生从外面进来，习惯性提溜着烟枪，听了阿尼的话也不生气，随手喂她两镖。

“阿明，晚上我们涮个羊，喝点酒。”

“嗬，和你相好闹翻了就来使唤阿明？晚上不回去住了？”

李先生斜了她一眼，责她没大没小，“我这两天不想看见他。”

阿尼点点头，“你就好好躲着吧，明儿一早就被提溜走了。”她不问为什么，她师父和史先生相处有时候总是不太愉快，却还一定要一起，也不知道是中了什么邪。

“晚上涮羊肉喝酒，一起来吧。”她蹲在池子边上，有些居高临下看着三笠，在那湿淋淋的锁骨上短暂地心猿意马一下，确实只有她师父在的时候她才像有了大人庇护的孩子，敢直面这个鲛人，换做平时，她决计不敢请三笠同来喝酒，她酒品很差，万一说漏了什么就撕破帷帐黄粱梦醒了。

三笠没看她，三笠看着李先生，李先生听了这话也去看三笠，阿尼被套在他们的僵持之间。

“一起来吧。”李先生让步了，“把韩吉也叫过来一起，都多少年没一起吃过酒了。”

 

阿尼宅子里规矩不多，明面上分个师徒主从，忙起来谁都逃不掉。阿明去买了羊肉和酒回来，李先生放了鸽子去给韩小姐送信，自己难得绑了宽袍大袖，亲自操刀下厨切羊，阿尼被赶出去劈柴，三笠上了岸不便移动，坐在屋里洗菜切菜。

总之等韩小姐来的时候已经到了开饭的点，汤锅咕嘟嘟地滚着，酒也在一旁温上了，韩小姐踏着夏日白天的余热汗津津地进来，“哎呀，还好赶上了！”

李先生把酒壶从热水中捡出来，“来吃饭不干活，自罚吧。”

韩小姐笑起来，“这不是凑个热闹收拾一下嘛，待会局散了我刷碗。”

她确实是精心打扮了，细细描过了眉毛，也上了胭脂唇红，看起来像个大户小姐了。

阿尼金发拿根檀木钗子插在头顶上，露出整张脸来，挽着袖子，看了韩小姐半天，“你这是有相好的了？”

“没有，”韩小姐喜气洋洋，“好久没一群人凑桌吃饭了，我美自个儿的……唷！三笠今儿画了斜红呀。”她在鲛人身边坐下，“尾巴现在还好用吧？我听子洧说了，你现在和阿尼一起品鉴珠宝，不错呀！”

“之前麻烦您了。”

“嗨，这都一张桌子吃饭喝酒了还客气什么！”

“哈？那你不如把诊金给我还回来啊。”阿尼冷森森地从三笠身边探头出来，韩小姐笑眯眯全当作没听见，从旁边李子洧的碟子里抢肉吃。

“我给你们讲啊，涮羊肉必须要配麻酱才好吃，小碟里面放上麻酱蒜蓉各种各样，最后一小勺香油往上一淋，啧啧啧精髓啊！”韩小姐一脸痴迷神色，“我在南边的时候——哦，帝都也算得上是在南边了——在店子里吃，那家店老板也算是有心，估计是那镇子里北边来的人不少，特意准备了麻酱，我本来满心欢喜，结果你猜怎么着！”

大家都在等她下文，韩小姐酒碗墩在桌子上，“结果那麻酱里拌了糖和油，噫！我什么都不知道就往里到了酱油醋各种各样，啧啧啧那个味道……”

阿明是帝都人，弱弱探头出来，“那个其实我觉得麻酱很奇怪，油碟不是很好吗……”

“哈？”韩小姐眉头一皱，红艳艳的嘴张得溜圆，阿明觉得再填上两道胡子就能去地府做小鬼了，“那是因为你没在北边待过！阿尼你说，麻酱是不是最好吃的！”

阿尼给三笠碗里夹了羊肉，十分平静：“油碟好吃。”

“哈？你忘记小时候在石鞍你师父带着你调麻酱蘸子吗？他家最讲究，必须是麻酱腐乳韭菜花，只有我还放酱油醋……李子洧，你说句公道话！”

李先生神色与他徒弟如出一辙，往韩小姐碗里夹了羊肉，“南边馆子麻酱都是甜的，吃油碟吃惯了。”

“你……你不能因为史蔼文那家伙吃油碟你就跟着他唔！”

“闭嘴，”李子洧一筷子羊肉捅进韩吉嘴里，“肉都堵不住你嘴。”

羊肉肥嫩鲜香，上面裹了耗油和香油，一点点小米椒碎让辣在韩吉舌头尖炸开，裹挟着香菜的独特气息侵袭她——她终于泄气，把嘴里的羊肉想象成所有的油碟党，狠狠嚼了嚼，一口气咽下去。

“吃的惯么？”阿尼往碗里夹了一块年糕。李先生和韩小姐走南闯北，火锅里下的东西乱七八糟。

“还好。”三笠环顾了一圈才意识到阿尼是在问她——她又不看她。

“你是第一次吃羊肉？”阿尼往碗里夹了一块豆腐。

“是。”

“感觉怎么样？”阿尼往碗里夹了一片白菜。

三笠看着阿尼碗里的菜，不太明白她怎么光夹不吃，迟疑了一下，“还不错，和鱼不太一样，有点……”她仔细揣度一下人类的某个形容词，然后试探地：“有点膻？”

“我到时候带你去北边，我小时候在北边一个小城叫石鞍，那里羊肉好吃，没腥膻！”阿尼偏过头去，看到鲛人——不，看到三笠的长发捋在耳后，黑色水幕一般覆盖她的整个腰背，三笠露出好看的半边侧脸——她转头了，眨着眼睛仔细看阿尼，眼睫和人类并不完全一样，微微泛着青，在光下才能看出来，如同某些刺客惯用的刀扇；她的脸颊微微泛着红，被屋子里的热气熏的，却没什么笑意，她确实不常笑，可是能看出来她今天很高兴……

阿尼陡然转头回来，盯着自己碗里的年糕豆腐和白菜，她刚才居然盯着三笠看了那么久。

三笠隐隐笑了一下，也去看阿尼碗里那堆食物，原来她在躲她。

“好啊。”她往阿尼碗里夹了一块肉，“我也没去过北边。”

“喂。”李先生在锅沿上磕了磕酒碗，“来碰一个。”

大家就都举起自己的酒碗，在正中间那口热气腾腾的锅上使劲把自己的碗和别人的碰在一起，有些酒洒出去了，火星噼噼啪啪地窜上来，可是谁在意呢？

就像没有过去一样。

这句话突然窜进鲛人脑子里，他们一群不知根不知底的熟人坐在一起喝酒吃肉，仿佛一家人。

三笠在肉香和酒香中彻底放松下来，她感觉有点醉了。鲛人们不太喝高纯度的酒，海里也没什么可以酿酒的地方，她现在懒洋洋地，半眯着眼睛看阿尼。

她其实很能喝酒，兴许是骨子里的胡人血统的禀赋。喝酒的时候像是任何一个在塞北酒肆里喝酒放歌的男人那样，箕踞而坐，只是她不是男人也不会放歌，喝了酒整个人都生动起来，瓷白的皮肤也有了血色，热气腾腾的。

肉吃得差不多了，基本上就是大家坐在一起喝酒，他们之间没一个正儿八经的文人，喝酒自然也不会行酒令，划了拳又去玩骰子。划拳的时候三笠不参与，她没玩过这样的游戏，临场学起又太过勉强，故而只是坐在阿尼旁边看她挽着袖子，白而有力的、习惯握刀的手在空中上下翻飞，如同一只蝴蝶，三笠手支在席子上，阿尼热而潮湿的手臂不时擦过她的，只是轻轻一下，她心里也就轻轻一抖。而玩骰子的时候李先生是被排除在外的，“李子洧原来混迹赌场，赌术千术都高明的一逼，你摇了个什么他全能听出来。”韩小姐这么解释。三笠和他们玩，她是第一次，但手气好，净赢阿尼。三笠觉得有点尴尬，眨着眼睛，不知道要不要继续下去，韩小姐倚着李先生笑，“让你赢你就赢。”三笠把垂下来的长发撩到耳朵后面去，最后索性找了带子把那一瀑长发绑成一束，露出一点点青色的腮来，她有点明白韩小姐的意思——阿尼是个刺客，又是李先生的徒弟，虽不一定有多么高强的耳力，听个骰子大概还是能听出来的。她就不知道怎么办才好了，她总有点觉得欠着阿尼什么，欠多了竟然也被照顾成了习惯。

他们一直折腾到大半夜，后来李先生和韩小姐只点一小盏灯，轮这番儿地给他们讲鬼故事，看他们受惊的样子哈哈大笑，酒也碰洒在地上。直到天都快亮了才散场，韩小姐自个优哉游哉地回家，阿明把三笠送回池子里。热闹一下子散了，留下一豆灯火，李先生和阿尼坐在屋子里。

“你在等你姘头来接你？”

“他到底把你怎么了？前两天不还腻歪着都不回来住吗？”

“是大事。”李先生手里玩着匕首——他受伤之后就再也没用过刀丝，金盆洗手后只带一小把匕首防身。

阿尼不怎么关注他们口里的大事，这天下谁做皇帝与她何干？

李先生突然问她：“你想让宣王践祚吗？”

“无所谓。”阿尼答的干脆利索，“无论是谁，最好能让我再捞一笔。”

“……你没有心。”李先生淡淡地填了烟锅，阿尼脸色寒一寒，用了多年的西遇弯刀往矮桌上一拍，吓得刚进门的阿明也寒了寒，心想这大概是要和李先生拼命的意思吧，谁知阿尼语出惊人：“说得好像你有似的。我这柄刀跟了我十年，”她操起刀，刀尖冲着李先生，“有钱了就换烟枪，当真是有心。”

李先生居然笑了一下，沉默半天才点点头，“你说得对。”

阿尼觉得她师父格外奇怪，她打开窗去看天，天色已经发白，看样子史先生不会来了。

 

 


	4. 一苇如

【一苇如】

纵一苇之所如，凌万顷之茫然

 

阿尼醒过来的时候天光已经大亮了，阳光有些刺眼，晒得地面都暖暖的。她一身酒气地去洗沐，赤脚踩在热乎乎的地上，路过她师父房间的时候还专门探头往进看了一下，没人。

果然史先生一大早就来把她师父带回去了。

这宅子其实是她师父的，不过她师父一般在相好那里住着，即使回来住也不会长住。

阿明还没醒。韩小姐酒品不好但酒量不小，她自己和她师父都能听骰子，她又让着三笠，自然落到最后阿明喝得最多。她也就不为难他，自己去打水烧水。

正是蓬头垢面衣衫不整的时候有人来敲门。

阿尼估摸着是哪个来找着赏鉴珠宝的，她看了一眼被汗浸透又沾染了酒渍一晚上揉得皱巴巴的里衣，从她的角度刚好能从大开的领口看到自己的胸。她咳了两声，决定还是让到手的兔子跑掉比较好。

“刚起，不做生意。”

敲门声停顿了一下，然后是一个熟悉的声音，“阿尼？开门。”

他师父的相好施施然站在外面，脸上带着几分笑意，没带仆从车驾。

“子洧醒了吗？我来带他回去。”

阿尼愣了一下，“我师父他没回去吗？”

“没有啊。”史先生有些懵，“他不在？”

阿尼摇摇头。

史蔼文就有些着急，眉头也皱起来，“他有没有说去哪里了？”

“没……您着什么急啊？”李子洧恁大个人又不会迷路，也不像那种和你吵个架就去自尽的人。

“你确定他没告诉你去哪了？他昨天晚上跟你说什么没有？”他连珠炮似的。

“我刚醒，去看了他屋，没人。”阿尼想起来凌晨时候她师父说过的话，虽然不知道为什么这么说，但既然他们是因为“大事”争执的话，这番话还是不要告诉史先生为好，况且史先生一直是宣王的人。

“坏了！”史蔼文扶住额头，脸上一点笑意都没有，“他肯定进宫去了！”

阿尼有些狐疑，诧异神色在脸上一闪而过，冷冷一笑，“您这话说的？李子洧他和宫里又有什么交易了？他一介草民，哪是能去宫里的人？”

“你不知道？”这回轮到史先生诧异了，“他姓李啊！他家祖上是太祖朝战功赫赫的柱石，封了侯的，后来没落了，就剩他一个还活着——不和你说了，他进宫去恐怕凶多吉少，我赶紧找人去！”

 

阿尼很慌。她这次是真的找不着她师父了。

她和阿明在外面找遍了李先生可能去的地方——城东边的酒肆，刺客们经常接头的妓馆，南街上的戏楼子，韩小姐的宅子……然而都没有。她并不怎么相信史先生的话，那个看上去可信的高大男人是个彻彻底底的政客，可是她又觉得史先生是不会把李子洧放在危险的境地中，他们在一起十多年，看着她长大，如果说史先生还有最后一点心，也都给了李子洧，他不可能做出什么不利于李子洧的事情。但她还是偷偷去了史先生的宅子，趁着影卫不注意潜进去，史先生确实不在，大概是去找宣王了。她找了每一间屋子，连茅房都没放过，也偷偷进了暗室，却只是找到了李子洧生活过的气息——他的旧烟枪、他的衣服。哪里都没有她师父。

阿尼一个人往回走。韩小姐昨天晚上说的话突然蹦进她脑子里——

“……他家最讲究，必须是麻酱腐乳韭菜花……”

她确实觉得她师父和寻常的市井混混不太一样，穷讲究，又能认字识书，她这会是真真切切地相信史蔼文的话了。她师父倘若真是那么显赫的家世，跟了史蔼文这种斯文败类，徒弟还刺杀了掌握宣王重要情报的当朝廷尉，皇帝恐怕真是饶不了他，算他一个叛国罪，诛他九族都是轻的。

那个从小教她怎么握刀，怎么飞檐走壁，总是和她针锋相对的师父，现在可能已经人头落地了。

阿尼不寒而栗。

回到家发现史先生正门口站着，面如土色，一点不复往常的丰神俊逸。

“进来说话。”阿尼警惕看了看周围，确定没人跟来，把他让了进去。

 

“宣王说不能因为他……打草惊蛇。我现在唯一能够确定的事情是他还没死，如果他死了，皇帝一定会昭告天下，告诉全天下叛国就是这么个下场。不然皇帝也不会这么大费周章地让他进宫去。”高大的男人用手掩住脸，“都是我不好，我昨天不应该同他吵架的。他告诉我皇帝发现他了，要他进宫去。我不许他去，我甚至想找个铁链子把他捆起来塞在家里，他去了就只有一条死路——皇帝知道他叛了国，他明明还活着却没有募兵勤王，甚至因为我还间接帮了宣王。就算皇帝没有杀他，他回来了也会被宣王的人做掉，他们觉得他知道的太多了。我绝对不允许这种事情发生。我一定要让他活着。”

“所以你们吵架了？”

“对，他后来说要来涮锅，我就让他来了，想着你们人多，韩吉也是个知道事儿的，不可能让他做出进宫这种蠢事来。”

阿尼沉默着，他们找李子洧找了快一天，如今已经是黄昏，斜阳透过窗户纸透进来，影子被拉得老长投在地上。

“怎么办？”阿尼幽幽看着地上黑黢黢的影子。

“现如今也只能把宫里那位……了。”史蔼文幽幽盯着她，“他死了没人再能顾得上李子洧，就有机会把他救出来。”

阿尼一凛：“你这是要弑君？”

“不过是早晚的事情，他现在不走将来也得走，宣王不会容忍一个不听话的宗室坐在皇位上。”史蔼文的语速又陡然快起来，“这都是后话，现在救子洧要紧。”

“……我失败了怎么办？”

“他们不会杀你，只会等着你说出真相——我会再花更大价钱，找更多的人——无论什么代价，我都一定要把李子洧捞出来。”

“我即使成功了也会被宣王的人杀掉吧？”

“你不会。”史蔼文看着她浅色的瞳孔，“只要你师父在，就没人能杀掉你。”

阿尼饮尽茶盅里凉透了的茶，一时之间不知道说点什么好，一口气淤在她胸口，压得她喘不过气，胃里盘盘结结隐隐作痛。最后她叹息着点头。好，很好。她说。你一定要好好对李子洧，我去做这把刀。

 

月明星稀，一点也不是个杀人放火的好天气。

三笠在水里抬头看看天，揣度今天能否遇到一身是血从外面回来的阿尼，她眼角绯红，那一点点胭脂不浸水，却也因为长时间的浸泡流溢开来。

一盏纸灯从前屋顺着小道绕过来，近了才看到拎灯的人，三笠这才意识到她的金发在夜色里也并不多显眼，就好像如果她死了，那具骨骸也不会因为她杀戮太多而黑旧成粉，依旧是白如脂玉的一副骨头。

如果她变成这样一副骨头呢？

阿尼就像一叶漂泊无依的小舟，越过重重夜幕漂进宫里去，或许在那里变成一具枯骨，也没谁在意她的骨骸到底是黑的还是白的。

“你上来。”阿尼把灯放在脚边。

三笠以为金发的刺客又在引诱自己。可不是。阿尼声音很冷，又凉又倦怠。

“怎么？”鲛人游过去，阿尼居高临下能隐约看见她胸前的沟壑——她这样美，应当有万人为之倾倒，可她从心到血都是凉的，连眼泪都流不出来，男人们畏惧她的凉，憎恶她的坚韧，平白教自己占了便宜。

阿尼这样想的时候，倒把全天下人都当成自己一样，这样喜欢三笠了。

“我要走了。”阿尼站在池子边上，她没什么好嘱咐的，回来了便回来了，也无需嘱咐；回不来嘱咐了也并无卵用。站了好一会她才说：“李子洧想拔了你的骨做算筹送给他相好的——现在他泥菩萨过河自身难保了。你珍重。”

话不多，兴许仍然想要躲着她。

三笠上半身都露在水面上，静静听完这些话。三笠从来不躲她，向来是阿尼躲着三笠——她心里有鬼，那些不明不白的情愫缠得她心烦意乱，不敢见她。至于大半夜，连猫猫狗狗都睡了，为什么这条鲛人还醒着，甚至还在水面上露着头，这些她都不敢想，生怕想了就是迷途不返。

三笠看着她同往常夜行一般打扮，黑衣短打，金发绾在脑后，素面朝天，手里拎着她那把没名字的西域弯刀，“你要去宫里？”她见到了史先生，听到了他们的只言片语。

“是。皇宫里不少地方都有宣王的人，只要我还和他们站在一条线上，他们就会帮我……”

“帮你把那个小皇帝的头剁掉？”三笠的声音很轻，有点抖，听起来像是讥讽，“你以为皇帝杀起来很容易？”

“气数将尽了，也就那样吧。”阿尼说这话她自己都不太信。

鲛人不再说话，不知道她是犯了什么神经，阿尼拎起灯，就在转身的电光火石一刹那，鲛人却突然从池中跃起，尾鳍在月色下划出流光四溢——她上岸了，直扑阿尼而来。阿尼往右躲闪，始终还是没拔刀，鲛人长尾一拍，断了她的路，一下把她摁在地上。

阿尼眉头皱着：“我待你不错，你哭都没哭过竟想来杀我？”还思忖着袖箭可要出手，一个冰凉的东西就来堵了她的嘴。

三笠按死了她，发了狠地亲她，唇舌搅在一处，又用牙齿去啃咬，咬破了，阿尼的血就被三笠舔进嘴里。

她们的嘴唇贴在一处，鲛人的黑发垂下来，将她们与人世隔断开来，然后鲛人嘴唇翕动，说了什么。

阿尼从小到大不知道受过多少次伤，对疼痛渐渐麻木了，袖箭扎肩都算小伤，三笠这一咬却让她真真切切的疼起来，从唇舌疼进心里，疼得她呼吸一滞，却这样真实。胃里盘盘结结的感觉也消失了大半，她重新活过来。

亲完了，鲛人往旁边一滚，坐起来，眼角的红色晕开，在纸灯摇动的火光里格外好看。

“滚吧。”三笠说。

 

刺客有很多种，对于门外汉来说这些无关紧要，只要能杀掉人就一定是一个好刺客，倘若再能全身而退便一定是刺客中的佼佼者。其实不然，杀人手段有很多种，生意的难易程度也千差万别，有人靠色艺杀人，也有人靠手艺杀人，阿尼毫无疑问属于后者。当她换上惯穿的黑衣融入黑夜，便如同一滴水融进江河，她那一头与众不同的金发也化成一丝散逸的月华，一闪就消失在黑夜里。

她嘴里叼着刀，把梅花爪挂上城墙，拉着绳子迅速往上爬。墙头兵士分小队巡逻，她在夜风中仔细分辨那些脚步声，判断兵士距离自己还有多远。

“老李，听说你最近添了个大胖小子？恭喜啊！”

“嘿嘿嘿，这不，内人今天还怨我值夜不在家陪她呢！这女人！”

声音由远及近，阿尼抬起头，梅花爪在月色下泛着寒光。这样会被发现的。她没有丝毫迟疑，脚尖在城墙上一点，整个人向后荡去，与此同时袖箭出手，借着身体荡回的势头深深钉在宫墙上——这不是一般的袖箭，金属硬度大韧性好，比一般袖箭长出一倍，射中目标后其中机巧会自行触发，张开细小的金属钩刺。梅花爪在袖箭钉牢的一瞬间收回手中，她单手抓着袖箭，叼着自己的刀，吊在宫墙上，屏息凝神等待着巡夜的兵士走过去。

脚步声渐渐远去了，她用力把自己往起一拉，纵身跃起，就又一支袖箭出手钉死在宫墙上，她在那支袖箭上一踏就又向上跃八九尺。袖箭一支支接连出手，鹞子一样迅猛地扑出去，深深扎进宫墙，阿尼便一踏一跃如同飞鸿掠影在陡直墙面上直行。最后五尺她直接借势踩上城墙，三步并作两步，手轻轻一勾，身子随之一荡，在空中掠了个弧便荡上城头。

她伏低身子，窜入楼阁的阴影中，倒挂在梁下，等候那些兵士过来。她不过是个打头阵的，还有两个影卫随她一道，在她刺杀皇帝的时候伺机搜寻李子洧。因此她必须找好时机，等到巡夜的来了又离开她才有足够时间下城楼。

“诶老李，你看那边城墙怎么好像银闪闪的？”

“你这是花了眼吧！快走吧，他们都走出那么远了！”一个兵士拽着另一个要走，却被甩开。

“怎么能是花了眼呢？这……”他就要过去仔细查看。那是阿尼留在墙上的袖箭，一旦被发现，别说救出李子洧，连她自己还能不能全身而退都未可知。

阿尼脚尖勾在檐下，使劲探出身子来，鬼魅一样无声无息地伸出两条胳膊去，在那人离开她的臂围之前，用力搂住他的口鼻和脖颈，狠狠把他拖进黑暗里，她几乎在勒住这人的一刹那，身体就先于意识做出判断——她不可能悄无声息地勒死这个人——一个高大魁梧、接受过正规训练的士兵。没有一丝停顿，她左手死死捂住这人的嘴，不让他发出声音来，右手攥成拳，准确而迅速地砸在他的太阳穴上。他的身体一下子卸了劲软下去，阿尼轻轻落下来，把尸体靠墙放下，耳边生风，她俯身滚向一边，那把劈下来的刀在堪堪砍到尸体的地方收住——是刚才的另一个兵士。就是这停刀的一瞬让她找到了机会，她拔出刀抵在兵士的颈间，“别喊，不然杀了你。”她刚才听到了他们的对话，这男人刚有了孩子。

“好……”他看看地上的同伴，又看看阿尼，阿尼的刀还架在他脖子上，紧紧抵着他的喉咙，就这样把他往阴影里带了带，“你什么也没见过，什么也不知道，他去茅房了，在那里被做掉的。”他张张嘴，没有发出任何声音，阿尼又紧了紧刀，“仔细记住了，你也不想让你儿子没爹吧。”他点点头，阿尼利索收刀，“现在去做你该做的事，说你该说的话。”

 

李子洧在黑暗中醒来。这不是他惯待的屋子。

他尝试动了一下手脚，除了酸痛感以外并没有什么约束，他没有做出更大的动作，躺在榻上，仔细嗅闻空气中的气息——没有酒气或是涮锅的气息，隐隐带着一点点檀香味。他陡然坐起，赤脚下地，把窗上挂的竹帘掀开，月光洒进来。这是一间不大的卧房，墙角摆了半人高的大瓶插花，矮桌上面堆满简牍；他又看看自己，身上的衣服果然被换掉了，而且身上一点酒气没有，有人给他梳洗过了，但即便如此他都没有醒来，也不知道现在是什么时候。

有仆从听到屋里的响动过来看他，见他醒了也不掌灯就规规矩矩跪在门口，“先生醒了？”

“什么时候了？”

“丑时刚过，先生不如再睡一会？”

“史蔼文呢？”

仆从不说话。

“我问你史蔼文呢？让他来见我。”

“怎么了子洧？睡多了睡不着？”高大男人掌着灯来，满面疲色却一脸温柔，正是史蔼文。他遣退仆从，把灯放在矮桌上，自己在榻上坐下，“睡不着我陪你说说话？”

李子洧没动，站在那里。

“先上来，这地我今天可没让人擦过。”

李子洧这才过去上了榻，“你知道了？现在是什么时候？”

“你睡了一天了。”史蔼文好声好气，“我看到了你衣服里的那封信，不放心，所以把你接过来了。你也不想让他知道我们的事不是吗？我害怕他派人去你那里寻你，也害怕宣王知道了之后为难你。”

“接过来？”李子洧冷声一笑，“随随便便就让我睡一天就只是接过来？不放心是不放心我宰了那老狗吧。”

“你不会的。想杀你早杀了，何必还跑到阿尼那儿去。”

“要能杀我早杀了。”

“子洧，别再骗你自己了，”史蔼文看着他，“我知道你有多恨他，但你让你徒弟为他做事。你明明知道这个天下不能再这么乱下去了……”

他打断他：“宫里那位却也是少年英才凭什么……”

“他和那些世家同气连枝。”史蔼文站起来，没有继续聊天的意思了，“那封信我烧掉了，被宣王知道我也保不住你，你这两天乖乖在这里住着，过两天这事儿缓一缓再回去。”

 

皇帝身边有宣王的人，大部分的太监宫女都被宣王派人送过钱粮布匹，不说给皇帝投毒，每天盯着皇帝见了哪些人、说过什么话、待在什么地方还是可以的。阿尼记了史先生给的图，虽说仓促，也能找到情报里所说的皇帝寝宫。

内外宫之间还有矮墙相隔，侍卫轮番巡逻，铁桶一样。

已经宵禁了，她没法逮一个小太监或是小宫女来绑了杀了借着衣服进去，就只剩下翻墙溜进去。她把刀收进刀鞘——今晚月色太好了，刚刚的袖箭都差点引人注目，更何况她这么一把白森森的刀。要不是赶着来救她师父，她这样的夜晚无论如何也不会出来杀人，天时地利一个都不沾边，她只盼着史先生派过来帮她救李子洧的那两个影卫靠谱一点了。

侍卫来回巡逻密度太高，她如果想要不被发现翻墙进去恐怕有些困难，但一旦杀人势必会引起注意，果然还是调虎离山比较好。

她在树上蛰伏许久，见有太监拎着灯笼敲着梆子，是打更报时的。她暗道机会来了，借着月色瞄准那个太监的心脏，射出了最后一支袖箭。袖箭来势迅猛，比寻常羽箭有过之而无不及，直接把他推在了一旁的宫室前，他怼在柱子上，还不明白发生了什么甚至还没有感受到疼痛就已经失血过多死去了，手里的灯笼掉在地上，火先是烧着了灯笼纸，又把尸体身上的衣服也点燃了，尸体倚着的木柱子在火舌的舔舐下渐渐冒起烟。火大了起来。

阿尼没有等到侍卫过来，见火势渐大拔腿就走，隐匿在靠近宫墙的树丛里，屏气凝神窥探外面的情况，她听见有人在叫嚷，之后一群人向着火的地方跑去，她翻出来，一段助跑以后直接踩着翻上宫墙又跃下去，抱住头在地上滚了几滚才停下来。

还没等她站起来，就看到不远处银甲一闪，她心里暗暗骂了句娘，向旁草丛里一滚，双手撑地迅速爬起，躲在树后。果然一队兵士过来，“老大，我刚明明看到有人在这里的。”领头的人点点头，“搜!”于是五六个兵士进到树丛之间，打着灯笼仔细搜查。这么近的距离又没一点风，就算对方是普通老百姓，她在这草丛里动一下也能听到不同的声音，更何况是一群武艺高强的侍卫呢？可是也不能坐以待毙，倘若就这么被抓了，李子洧救不出去，她自己搭在里面，家里手无缚鸡之力的阿明和在陆地上行走都艰难的三笠岂不是会被宣王为难？她右手捏在刀柄上，精神高度紧张，肌肉也紧绷着随时准备发力。一旦被发现，她就趁其不备杀出去。

就在这时，不远处突然传来羽箭破空的尖啸声，随即是杂乱的脚步，有兵士来通报，原来是那边有人擅闯，被射中了腿估计跑不远，让快去围堵刺客。

领头的沉默了一下，“这刺客肯定还有同伙，你们在这边搜，我带队过去。”

阿尼心里一凉，这他妈肯定是史先生的影卫。明明是紧张到极致，她却突然想起李子洧那杆败家到极致的烟杆来，史蔼文也是轻重不分，把钱都拿去请别人做了这等玩物，培养影卫的时候没钱了，就养出这么没用的东西来。

领头的带了部分人走了，阿尼紧紧贴在那棵粗壮的银杏树后，大气都不敢出，最近的一个人离她不过一庹多远，她甚至能清楚地听到那人呼吸的声音。她在脑海里反复推演接下来她的动作——那人再往前走一些，在她看到他的头颈的那一瞬间就出刀杀死他，然后直接上树，用梅花爪勾住一旁宫阙的阑干翻上屋顶逃跑。

那人又向前走了两步，阿尼已经可以隐隐看见他靴子上的花纹，他的整个上半身都被曲折的树干挡住，阿尼的刀出鞘了。

“哎呀！这哪儿有人啊！老大说有同伙没准早就跑掉了，这到处都是各种飞虫，哪有刺客能忍受这么久的？走吧走吧！”

那人的脚步顿住了，片刻却还是向前，阿尼放轻脚步，紧贴树干朝着另一个方向蹭着走，那人好像是探了探头，确认了树后也没有人，这才罢休，去追那些已经走出很远的同伴了。

阿尼松了一口气，把刀重新退回鞘里，在宫室之间连躲带跑，向皇帝的寝宫去。

 

“你确定李子洧的徒弟能成功？”

“她成功与否无关紧要。”史蔼文喝了口茶，“成功了自然好，不成功——我本身也没指望她能这么仓促地一次成功。她不过就是个饵，她下进去了，李子洧才会心甘情愿地去做他该做的事，走他该走的路。”

宣王盯着滴漏，“你不怕把李子洧惹急了？”

史蔼文沉默片刻，“他如果当真那么坚定，就不会放任他徒弟为您做事了。”

“蔼文，这次孤相信你，你却一定要把事情给孤办漂亮喽！万一到时候消息走漏了，天底下人戳着孤的脊梁骨骂孤谋逆，孤可保不了你。”

史蔼文笑了：“没了徒弟，李子洧手里还剩一条鲛人能用，两族之间向来纷争繁多，一条鲛人拼死杀掉了人族皇帝，要为自己族群争一条活路，与您何干啊？”

宣王眯起眼睛来，“那事后这条鲛人你是保不住了。我给你那相好补个官做吧。”

“王上这是何必？两族纷争这么久，是时候歇一歇了，鲛人沿海作祟，南边东边渔业都濒临废弛，不如趁机卖他们个人情，叫他们朝贡称臣，同时开通互市，颁布法令禁止捕捉残害鲛人，那条鲛人送回海里，叫他们的王自行处置去罢了。两族百姓都会赞您仁慈，也是为践祚铺路，不然到时候海里再搞出什么幺蛾子也不好。”

宣王这下子不看滴漏了，偏过头去看他，上上下下打量他好多遍:“在这等着呢？两边都不得罪啊史蔼文!你下去吧，孤仔细想想。”

 

皇帝寝宫门口只有两个守卫，阿尼迟疑了一下——如果现在杀掉他们恐怕会引起别人的注意，招来大批守卫；而不杀掉他们的话，待会一旦刺杀皇帝时候出现什么问题，她的后方就彻底被暴露在敌人面前，退路难保。最后她还是选择从不起眼的地方翻墙进入。她轻轻从墙上落下，抽出刀来横在自己面前，身后是墙。走到这一步反而有种草木皆兵的感觉，她环顾四周，现在她起码有三处破绽可以被敌人利用，一旦被发现恐怕就要陷入苦战。

她没有时间犹豫和权衡，皇帝寝宫面积不小，也没什么可以掩藏的地方，她作雷霆之势迅疾前奔，脚下却无巨大声音，这都是她师父腿脚还没伤着的时候逼迫她练出来的功夫。她一刀便斩杀内室前的两个太监，直接冲进寝宫，一刀劈开帐幔。

她愣住了。

榻上空无一人。

她随即意识到了什么，一刀便劈了窗棂，翻将出去，一支羽箭伴随着长啸破空而来，阿尼侧身空翻一脚踢在那支羽箭上，羽箭改变轨迹，深深扎进柱子里。

“我操！”阿尼第一次感受到了恐惧。她此刻不再是猎人，而是坠入陷阱的猎物。没人知道为什么会有这么多的人来，她甚至怀疑皇帝把宫里还能动用的可靠兵士全部调来围剿她。一共七个人，呈合围之势，将她团团围在里面，不远处站在圈外的年轻男女恐怕就是皇帝和太后了，她之前在马廷尉那里遇见的年轻人站在他们身边，不过这次用的是一柄斩马刀，出了鞘横在面前，进可攻退可守，他自己也像是一把刀。

阿尼没有过多迟疑，虽然她是一个刺客，习惯于夜行持刀趁人不备，但是若是拼武技她也不会输给谁。她压低自己的重心，向最靠近皇帝的那个人疾驰而去，黑衣在黑夜里湮没了，只剩下金发和银刃在月光下的两道亮光。那人居然也没有退让，反而拖着刀向她奔来，厚重刀身在砖石地面上划出一道火星，两人速度都极快，距离又不远，几乎是发力的瞬间便短兵相接，两柄刀猛烈地撞击在一起，阿尼本想砍他底盘，却被防住，没有多余的动作一个后空翻就重新拉开距离，旁边的兵士们便都涌上来，阿尼旋转挥刀，用刀的围度为自己留出一些余裕。有人被划伤了，刀沾了血，刀刃却仍然是冷森森的，在月光下格外妖艳。阿尼拎着刀向前，她个子不高，但是着实迅速有力，一脚踩中一个兵士的胸口，狠狠踏了下去，自己借势腾空跃起，弯刀在夜色中划破两道银白，径直向皇帝扑去。没成想身后的高大兵士直接捞住她的一只脚，上身发力，把她狠狠拽了回来扔在地上。阿尼两手撑地，向后翻了一圈，站住了脚，还没等站稳，又是一拨攻过来，她握着刀大开大合，这边砍倒一个兵士，那边又踹翻一个，可是那些刀并不留情，依旧狠厉地向她劈来，她的左腿外侧和后腰都受了伤，血随着她的动作涌出来，疼痛随之而来，她尝试着动了动，伤口有些深却并没有伤到肌肉和骨头，她挽了一个弧，把刀横在身前，她现在是一头母狮，身上每一条肌肉都紧绷着。血的气息让她兴奋起来。李子洧从她小时候就没有真正把她当作一个刺客来教养，或者说李子洧本身也不是一个合格的刺客。比起小心翼翼地伪装藏匿，在众目睽睽之下不留痕迹地夺人性命，阿尼更习惯于大开大合的打斗，运用技巧和力量劈砍斩杀。

“来啊!”她断喝一声，向前冲去，侧翼有兵士冲上来被她挥刀断开，面前的人抬刀想要刺进她胸口却被她先一步跳起，一脚踏在那人门面上，她借力跃起，大鸟一般直直扑向皇帝。

小皇帝脸上有一瞬慌张神色，不过迅速消失了，他从腰间抽出长剑，没有丝毫退缩，阿尼眼神一凛，几乎是同时，年轻人一把将皇帝向后拽退半步，斩马刀狠狠撞上阿尼的弯刀。斩马刀长，阿尼双手握刀，下劈势头不减，弯刀伴着一串火星一路顺着长刀滑下。阿尼匍匐落地，那个之前就和她交过手的年轻人踉跄着后退一步。

身后的兵士没有任何犹豫，虎狼之势扑过来，阿尼回身荡去一刀，却没有任何劈开血肉的感觉，她的刀被挡开了，“叮——”的一声，是撞到了金属，她陡然扭身，又是一刀，却被挡死在半空中——一张铁链锁成的大网劈头盖脸罩下来，把她连人带刀一起罩住，她注意到铁链并不很粗，用刀使劲捅过去，却感到肩后侧锐利的疼痛——一支羽箭扎进她肩膀后面，整个箭簇都没进肉里，她咬了咬嘴唇，控制住自己的呼吸频率，用力折断了那支箭，但很快天旋地转，那张网也收紧了，把她和她那把妖娆的刀一起扑在地上，她微微侧着身，避免自己压在那支断箭上，却还是不可避免地狠狠压住了自己的其他伤口，周围兵士的声音离她越来越远，脚步声和喊叫声模糊成一片，她抬手摸到自己湿乎乎的血，她的失血还不足以造成昏迷。箭上涂了药。

完了。一败涂地。她想。

黑暗铺天盖地朝她席卷而来，她彻底陷入昏迷。

 

“刺客抓住了！快送去地牢。”

“皇帝陛下没受伤吧？”

“啧啧啧那女人可真狠啊！”

年轻人将那柄斩马刀杵在地上，打了个手势叫人去抬那几个受了伤的兵士医治。

七个人，死了一个，重伤三个，这些人都是一等一的好手，也的确是皇帝最后能动用的一支完全忠诚的军队了。

他抬头看看天色，天已经快亮了，微微泛着鱼肚白，还剩几颗星星孤零零地挂着，如同他们几个，孤零零地守着这座宫室，如同皇帝和太后，孤零零地守着这大厦将倾的江山。

“这次情报果然没错，”太后站在小皇帝身边，声音低而颤抖，她的衣服都被冷汗浸湿了，“他确实是想杀你，这次总算是抓了个人证，让她开口，你知道把谋杀皇帝这种事情摆在台面上对于那群士大夫的影响力不啻于把他们赤身裸体拉去菜市口游街。”

她比皇帝大不了多少，自己还是个小姑娘，先帝性格懦弱，连着她做皇后的也受气，天天被不知哪一天就暴毙了的恐惧笼罩，表面上装着贤良淑德对宣王毕恭毕敬，丈夫却还是没逃过早逝的厄运，兴许是她先前装得太好，宣王再扶宗室上台的时候倒来问她的意见，她一口否了先帝那个沉迷酒色的小叔叔，借口辈分不对，教她尴尬，这才把这孩子扶了上来。她像姐姐一样对他，凭借自己不多的政治经验教导他如何在宫里生存，如今眼看就能扳倒宣王了，她心里倒真有些百味杂陈，感觉就像梦一样，一个不小心就从指尖溜了。

“能光明正大扳倒他当然是好。”小皇帝眉头锁着，“只怕那刺客没这么容易招。”

“在那里关着，从来只有自尽的，没有不招的。”太后微微笑了笑，“等她都招了，就叫她游街去，让天底下人都听听那到底是个什么东西。民心一倒啊……”她没有说完。

小皇帝依然皱着眉，没有回她的话。

 


	5. 泥削骨

【泥销骨】

君埋泉下泥销骨，我寄人间雪满头

 

牢里的日子不分昼夜。这座地牢始建于太祖皇帝时候，距今也有几百年历史，却仍然坚固。这里关押折磨过很多有名的大臣——佞臣也好，政治斗争中的惨败者也好，总之能进来就不可能再出去了。阿尼小时候听史先生同她讲过这座监牢，却也是当作故事去讲，据说有过几位短命皇帝就是因为自身纯阳之气不足，受到了这里阴气的侵蚀。如今她亲临这座传说无数的监牢，才觉得那些故事也未必都是无稽之谈。

监牢很小，却挖得深，虽然有些通向地面的气孔，若要点灯也实在勉强，因此为这里照明的是一种特殊的萤火虫，荧荧冷光从纸罩中透出，令人想起幽冥点灯。

阿尼被关在一间狭小的监室之中，她身量小，相对好一些，倘若是个男子，或许连腿都难以伸展——进来被关，血脉不通，出去受刑，血肉淋漓。如此折磨，恐怕没有几个人能受得了。

地面和墙壁上都是黑乎乎的，散发着腥臭的味道，不知有多少人在这里受过刑，流过血。

由于地牢在宫禁内，因此平日很少关犯人，也没有想象中那种枯槁双手从铁栏缝隙中伸出、哀嚎遍野的情形。这里如今甚至只关着她一个人，安静得令人害怕了。

阿尼蜷在地上，指甲已经被拔掉了，疼到手都合不拢。她刚受过一顿毒打，牛皮鞭子上有细小的倒刺，所过之处皮开肉绽绝不是玩笑。狱卒很有耐心——她从被抓进来到现在甚至还没有经过讯问。这样的环境很快会摧毁犯人的意志，到时候便是犯人哭着喊着要招供了。

她根据狱卒送饭来判断时间，强迫自己在一定时间保持清醒，以免一觉睡去就不省人事。她现在几乎可以断定这是一个圈套，只是不知谁是谁的套中人。她师父李子洧，在皇帝手里生死未卜，现在她也进来了。

思绪至此她突然觉得有些不对。她竭力保持冷静，强迫自己的头脑运转——她突然意识到自己之前可能放松了。她救李子洧心急，加之史蔼文是他姘头，竟然全部信了他的话。可史先生告诉她，李子洧家世代为忠，如果她是那个深宫中的小皇帝，当她发现了一个遗落民间的忠臣之后的时候会有什么反应？会降怒于他？当然不可能。反而已经被夺了兵权的宗族们为了不让宣王篡位会尽力拉拢李子洧，利用他的力量最后奋力一搏。

她一下子想明白了，身体猛地一挣，背上的伤口就又裂开，猝不及防的疼痛使她低低叫出声来，冷汗顺着脸侧滑下，滴在手背上。李子洧是她师父，李子洧废了，她是李子洧唯一能动用的力量。至少有八成可能，她想，李子洧或许收到了皇帝或其他什么人的委托，要求斩杀宣王。无论李子洧答应没答应，史蔼文不可能坐视不管，他囚禁甚至杀死了她的老师，再来她这里反咬一口，威逼利诱要她刺杀皇帝。皇帝一死，当朝的最后一口气也被拖垮，再无翻盘机会。

可如今这种状况，对于双方都毫无利处：宣王平平安安，皇帝经此刺杀一定提高警惕，再想刺杀更是难如登天。史蔼文怎么会做出这种两边不讨好的事情来？一定有更深一层她没能想到。

阿尼这时候真真正正想念起阿明来，自己平日里让他操心，如今念起他聪敏的好来。三笠也是，她比她还要冷静克制，定能……

阿尼不想再想下去了。

她唇舌之间仿佛还留着鲛人的气息。她们之间明明国仇家恨，又往来只为利益，尚不说都是女人，哪来的情爱纠葛呢？恐怕只有纠葛没有情爱了。她有些忿忿，既然无情爱，偏生要亲她，咬破她的唇舌，如同在自己身上打下印记。难道是可怜我要死了吗？阿尼说不上什么感觉，心里一难过背上也火辣辣地疼起来，背上一疼头又昏昏沉沉了。

别想。

她勒令自己。转而去接着自己找出的那条线向深挖。既然这样唐突不是史蔼文的风格，说明她的推理一定缺了一部分。

有人进来了，是个矮小的太监，身后跟着那个屡次和她交手的年轻人。阿尼知道又要受刑了，但她不知道这次过后她还能否这样清醒，她必须要立刻想出这丢失的一环！

那几个再熟悉不过的人名在她脑海里兜兜转转，狱卒已经打开了门锁，两个大汉把她从地上像拎小鸡一样拽起来。她死咬着嘴。

她的刺杀到底有什么意义？

不对。她意识到了自己之前为什么始终想不通这关窍。

不是“她的刺杀有什么意义”，而是“她有什么意义”。

于是她明白了。这种情况她之前也有隐隐约约的感觉，却不敢去深想。

她不过是计划中的一环，被牺牲掉的一环。真正刺杀的人另有其人。一个无论如何也会来救她的人。

 

李子洧风尘仆仆来到史蔼文家里的时候三更已过。宵禁对于刺客们来说不过一纸空文。史蔼文并不奇怪李子洧的到访，甚至提前温了酒。

“子洧，坐。”他舀了一盏酒递给李子洧，后者不接，一柄长刀似的杀气腾腾杵在门口。

“阿尼进宫了？”他回到家发现阿尼不在，从阿尼和三笠的口述里拼凑了整件事情，气得要冲过来扒了史蔼文的皮。

“是。”

“你凭什么！”李子洧的声音骤然拔高。

“这是你徒弟选的。你还不许她弃暗投明？”

正说着，就有探子来报，说是有内监亲眼看到阿尼宫内被抓，守卫却没见有人出宫。

“你干的好事！现在你要怎么办！”

“既然没出宫，想必就是被关在那里了，”史蔼文仍旧是淡淡的样子，“她若嘴紧，苦头是要吃的，却没有性命之忧，若是嘴松……成大事者不拘小节，子洧，你从小也是在世家长大的，应当知道这个道理。”

李子洧的脸色就更阴了三分。他大袖中藏着匕首，这时直接抽刀出鞘，那探子都没来得及反应就看到他把刀尖抵在史蔼文脖颈上。刀刃划破皮肤，血滴滑下来，弄脏了白衣。“小节？”李子洧咬牙切齿，“我他妈养大的徒弟就被你当成小节？当成可以随时舍弃的棋子？我倒要看看你的命是不是也是那老狗嘴里的小节？”

史蔼文看着他，没有分毫慌乱神色：“你想要什么？”

匕首轻轻抖了一下，却终究再没有深入。

他现在只想让他那个倒霉徒弟平安回来。

 

李先生行走江湖不少年，虽说一直形单影只，还是结识了一些人，大多都在他腿废了不干活了之后多年未见，现在他要找人帮忙就想起这些人来了。其中就有黎各。这女人早年也是个刺客，李子洧没少帮她，后来搭上了有钱人家不干了，捞了一大笔钱之后被逐出家门开始经手黑市生意，如今半个黑市都是她家的。

“我当是谁呢？子洧啊，多年不见……”

“找你有事。我徒弟被抓进宫去了，我现在缺一个刺客，你亲自动手或者帮我找一个靠得住的。”

“去杀你徒弟？”

“把宫里那个，做掉。”

白色头发的女人推了推鼻梁上的那副琉璃镜，撇了李子洧一眼:“我是个生意人，不因为和你相熟就帮你。刺杀皇帝这么大的事情，哪能捞到一点油水？”李子洧面如沉水，黎各却先笑了起来，“我想帮你也没那个技术——你家里不是养了条小鱼吗？我还去找她看过戒指呢。不如给你点东西吧，对于鲛人无毒，对人类却是剧毒，死者没有一点中毒样子，如同病发致死。用来刺杀是再好不过的东西了。”

李子洧盯了她半晌，才问她：“什么价？”

“无价，”黎各掏出一只小盒子推到李子洧面前，“就当还你那条腿了。”

李子洧拿了东西就要走，黎各倚在门框上笑盈盈讥讽他：“你为了史蔼文值得么？脸都不要了去和那老狗同流。”李子洧习以为常讥讽回去，“彼此彼此，别以为我不知道宣王背后的财阀里有你一个。”黎各就小声笑起来，“伯夷叔齐最后不也是一抔黄土，我们这种人呀……”她的声音低下去，化在黑市的喧闹之中。

 

三笠从池子里浮出水面，李先生拎盏白灯笼，鬼魂一般地立在岸边。

“阿尼进宫去刺杀皇帝被抓。”

三笠这才意识到事态严重。她大概知道这种生意大多与史先生有关，想想那人，觉得阿尼恐怕要被灭口了。

“不去救么？”她等不起这三途回来的鬼魅卖关子。

“去。”李先生顿了顿道：“你欠她一条命。”

“我还。”三笠语速很快，真正到了性命攸关的时候那些考量思虑也就都不那么重要了，“即使我不欠她这条命，我也去救她。”

“你可愿为她劈尾？”李先生语速也很快，他们如同在下一局快棋，都不想让彼此有思考的时间。活着的鲛人在岸上若不劈尾便没有用途，鲛尾的存在使她们移动不便，必须要劈作人腿样子才能学习行走，与人类欢好。劈尾过程中以及劈尾后因伤势过重死掉的鲛人不计其数，即便活下来了，将鱼尾改造成人腿也是鲛人的耻辱。

李先生觉得自己简直是个卑鄙小人了。为了渺茫的一点希望，不惜把无辜者的一切押上赌桌，自己和史蔼文又有什么区别？他自己都不想听到自己说的那些话。可是他的徒弟还在牢里，不招供便继续忍受酷刑，一旦招供，即使天子不杀她，她出来也会被宣王手下人追杀。他自己已经没什么筹码了，只能拖累这只鲛人。

三笠沉默了约莫半柱香，李子洧几乎要放弃的时候，她开口了：“如果有用，我总得一试。我不会让她死。”

李先生点头，把她拽上来扛在肩上，低声说：“多谢，我欠你一条命。”

三笠愣了一愣，最终长叹一口气：“你之前说的对啊。可我还是欢喜她，命给她，我心甘情愿。”

 

劈尾这事说来容易，其实讲究很多。并不是随便哪个巫医都能上得了手的，即使韩吉也不行。劈尾需要专门的匠人。

李先生扛着三笠出了门，没有赶车，牵了一匹马来，也管不上什么宵禁了，一路向海边飞驰。他知道这些事情史蔼文都会给他摆平。史蔼文问他“你想要什么”的时候，他就知道这不过是一个套，却是一个他不得不跳的套。阿尼在那座监牢里肯定不会好过，但是宫里的人不会杀了她，他们需要一个能够震惊天下人的、证明宣王谋反的证据，虽说朝堂之上基本都已经是宣王的党羽，但是真正把刺杀皇帝这种大逆不道的事情摆在明面上的时候恐怕还是没有几个人能接受的了。那些大臣们终归还是皇帝的大臣，吃着皇帝发的俸禄，从小受到忠君爱国的教育，皇帝对他们宽宏，他们便不能急着把刀架在皇帝脖子上，毕竟即使皇帝死了，来当皇帝的也不可能是他们中的哪一个。如此，皇帝便可以堂而皇之下诏杀了宣王，宣王一死，家门必乱，大臣们坐收渔利，便会重新聚集在皇帝身边。即便宣王不死，如此大逆不道也会失掉民心，帝位不稳也是迟早的事情。

可是一旦阿尼招了，她对于皇帝就失去了意义；宣王也会尽力杀掉她，封缄其口，避免这消息被更多人知道——这一步甚至要更早。史蔼文的套也就下在这里——他赌阿尼不会那么快招供，也赌李子洧一定会去救她。

只要李子洧救她，就不得不去帮助宣王杀掉皇帝。

他尝试过和史蔼文讨价还价，但是他手里根本没有筹码，他们的情爱只是史蔼文的筹码，不是他的。

“我能不能只把阿尼救出来？”李子洧在示弱。

史蔼文定定看着他：“子洧，你知道这是唯一的办法。就算你神通广大真的把她从里面捞出来，之后呢？这就是铁板钉钉的越狱，你辜负了皇帝，惹恼了太后，又没给宣王解决问题。天下也就这么大，你能带着两个小姑娘躲到哪里去呢？你出来肯定去找韩吉，她不过是个巫医……”

李子洧打断他：“闭嘴，我知道了。”

他本来如同站在一个岔路口，现在史蔼文封死了皇帝那条路，只要他要往前走，就必须和宣王站在一起。

李子洧把他的大概想法同三笠解释了，两人就再无话，他俩都是少言寡语的人。约莫跑了小半个时辰，李先生低低说了一句：“到了。”三笠看见韩吉站在不远处，神色凝重。她把三笠从马上接过来，皱着眉头：“你问好她了？”李先生就点点头。韩吉盯着三笠盯了半天，最后还是没忍住，道：“你以为劈尾是那么轻松的事情？你年纪都这么大了，很有可能最后阿尼没救回来，你还死在台子上了……”

三笠打断她：“我都知道，可是总得一试。李先生除了我，再也找不到谁能帮他救阿尼了。”

韩吉语塞。阿尼是她朋友的徒弟，是她看着长大的小姑娘；三笠是她的病人，是令她啧啧称奇的鲛人。她也没办法权衡:究竟是赌一把试试，还是壁虎断尾。

“尽快吧。”三笠说，“如果能够成功，还希望您能用秘术帮我快点痊愈。”

 

三笠躺在那张台子上，台子很干净，据说是韩吉连夜找人搬来的。可是屋里的血腥味是怎样都洗刷不掉的，血液混合着污渍在地面凝结成黑色的一层。三笠十来岁的时候就知道劈尾是怎么回事了。当时她的一个远房表姐被抓走，劈尾之后有幸逃出，被其他鲛人所救。可是没有了尾巴，纵使还能在海中呼吸，却没办法自如游泳，也无法同其他鲛人一起随着洋流迁徙。她被同族所鄙夷，又不愿回到人类的世界里去，介于两个种族之间，无处容身。

劈尾的师傅给她用了一些麻药，她现在意识飘浮，昏昏沉沉。就在她要睡过去的时候，手术开始了。疼痛袭来毫无征兆，却并非是从尾巴，而是从腹部传来，刀刃没入她的腹部，顺势滑下，割开皮肉，这样的疼痛尚且熟悉，可是接下来便是五脏六腑都搅到一起去的痛感。麻药的威力和疼痛交织，三笠昏过去前最后的想法是，其实生骨长肉的疼痛也不过如此罢了。

 

屋子里手术还在继续。劈尾师傅需要整个改造鲛人下半身的构造，无论是内脏还是骨骼——他们要把骨骼打磨成合适的形状，再加入鲛人骨骼制成的支架，帮助骨骼按照他们的需要生长，最后剁掉多余的鱼尾，把腹鳍改造成下肢。

韩吉和李子洧倚在门口，没有人说话，只能听到海风和屋里传来的奇怪声音——“沙沙”的声音是打磨骨骼时候发出的，也有瓶瓶罐罐被碰倒的声音，伴随着鱼尾剧烈的拍击。

“你要怎么救她？”

“我和宫里联系了。陛下很惊喜我还活着，他不知道我和……我和史蔼文的关系，想要用我做一颗暗棋。”

“你为什么不直接用阿尼来做交换？”

“阿尼现在是陛下手里的最后一颗棋，他不知道她是我徒弟，倘若知道了，他便不会再信任我，甚至会用阿尼牵制我。阿尼的境况没什么改观，反而会把我们放在不利之地。我同他说，我救过一个鲛人，而宣王府里豢养的鲛人中便有她的姐姐，如今她甘愿牺牲自己入府报仇，是可以利用的。我把三笠送进宫去见皇帝，我趁机去救阿尼。三笠只是个刚动完手术的羸弱女流，皇帝不会对她有太多戒备，皇帝一死，宫里就乱了，我可以趁乱把她们两个都带出来。史蔼文在外面接应。”

韩吉神色复杂，“出来以后带着阿尼去找我。祝你成功。”

这时候屋里传来敲击墙壁的声音，韩吉冲李子洧点点头，“看样子成了，我进去了。”

不一会，那个狭小晦暗的屋子里发出荧荧的亮光来。

 

皇宫。

“你说李子洧回消息了？当真？”年轻的皇帝站在窗边，稚气未脱，压低声音对着身边的年轻人说。他先前也是无意听哪个命妇说，宫外新开了一家店，专门评鉴珠玉，店主是个眼力极好的鲛人，她某天去的时候，看一个矮小男人从内室出来，看着同前奋威将军几乎一模一样，她向那鲛人打听，没想到居然也姓李，字子洧。皇帝对奋威将军家里的事情也只是耳闻，并未亲见，只知道他被灭了门，宣王颠倒黑白、指鹿为马，后来还多有牵扯。如果这位忠心报国的将军还有一个儿子留在世上。所以他遣亲信去送了信，本来没抱多大希望，没想到李子洧居然回信了！

年轻人点点头，把密信呈给皇帝。他向后退了半步，手上比划着些什么，动作迅速，起伏不大，像是担心被什么人看到。皇帝知道他的意思——李子洧多年蛰伏，如今指望他勤王恐怕不切实际。

皇帝没有说话，不知从哪里搞来两颗玉珠子，从窗户间隙弹出去，窗外便传来玉珠碰刀的清脆响声，年轻人翻出窗去，人已经不见了。

“走了？”小皇帝坐下来翻着那双好看的丹凤眼。

年轻人点点头，皇帝反倒轻声笑了：“你看看，朕还能怎么办呢？在这深宫里引颈就戮吗？李子洧就像这两颗珠子，已经是朕最后的武器了，不一定奏效，但也只能奋力一搏。之前朕的叔伯兄弟们已经退让太多，朕不能再退，再退便是天下。如今西患未平，和鲛族之间也是争纷不断，他近年来没什么实际功勋，精力都花在平定朝廷上了，劝进也难以服众。况且他家里还有那么多虎视眈眈的兄弟盯着他——如果这个皇帝他做得，凭什么他那当禁军统领的弟弟做不得？凭什么他那领兵在外镇守一方的哥哥做不得？他家大业大，却要想想前路，想想他那群儿子们。朕如今便要和他搏一搏，只要他一死，他家里就要先乱，兄弟阋墙，划了派系站了队，朝堂之上的士族就难免不受牵连。他们阵脚一乱，朕才有机会。”

年轻人这时才注意到刚才那两颗玉珠子是皇帝从衣袍上扯下来的。他不知道前路如何，但也觉得这是唯一的出路了。

“李子洧说他那里有一个鲛人，一心想要为姐报仇，杀了宣王那老东西。他却担心不稳妥，要她进宫来对朕立个死咒以表忠心。如此一来他在明面，鲛人在暗，一旦宣王要责难或是出了什么意外都是他担着，最后由鲛人来下手。胜败在此一举了。”

——您也可以借机着那鲛人在宣王府中搜出谋逆证据。那鲛人刚刚劈尾，如果有不轨之心臣也可以立刻将它制服。

皇帝点点头，又嘱咐：“这件事就先别告诉太后了，她那里人多眼杂，之前马廷尉的事情怕就是她那儿流出去的。倘若此次事成，朕也能还天下一个清明了。”

 

七月十七，三笠劈尾三天之后，李子洧收到宫里的消息，请他把鲛人送进宫去面见皇帝。


	6. 煎人寿

【煎人寿】

唯见月寒日暖来煎人寿

 

七月，大雨滂沱。

巨大的树冠在风雨中摇曳成一片巨浪，发出雷鸣般的响声，和着风雨滚滚而来，天地之间都是一片灰蒙蒙的雨幕，雨滴子砸在砖地上浇起一层白雾。李先生纵使戴着斗笠、披了蓑衣也很快被雨浇透，车盖上的雨水瀑布一样落下，三笠坐在车里一言不发。

沉重的朱红大门被打开，那声闷响也淹没在雷声里，一个老太监带了两个女官撑着伞站在驰道中间，李先生耳力不错，在磅礴的雨声里分辨出那老太监说的是马车不能再往进走了，让他们下车。他不确定这人是宣王的还是皇帝的，勒住马跳下车来嘶声道：“公公通融——车里坐的是献给陛下的鲛人！”

老太监似乎是在分辨他的话，然后对身边的女官交代了什么，两个女官快步上前来，“有劳大人了，宫里规矩不能破，我们送姑娘进去。”这便没有商量余地了，三笠掀了车帘下来，腿脚还不利索，李先生眼疾手快扶了她一把，她敛着眼对李先生点点头，被那两个女官搀着走了。

李先生见他们走远了，把马车引到一边，要是史蔼文真的打算过河拆桥他也得给自己留条后路，他把雨具扒下来，囫囵塞在车里，对那马儿交代几句，翻上车顶，借着这个高度跳上一棵种在内宫墙边的大树，消失在浓密的树冠里。

 

三笠由两个女官搀着，跟着老太监在回廊底下穿梭，宫里的路曲折繁复，她来之前收到了史先生给她的地图，上面标注了每一条回廊小路、每间宫室的名字，甚至哪里有古树、哪里有暗道、卫兵什么时候换岗、哪里有宣王的人都标得一清二楚。她记那张图记了三天，直到能够原封不动地默下那张图。现在她能隐约感觉到老太监是在带着她绕路，她却难以推测这到底是哪拨人——无论是宣王的人还是皇帝的人，都不一定有资格知道他们的计划。

“公公不帮我记记路吗？”她本身就不是爱笑的人，冷艳皮囊，现下此景倒有三分娘娘的样子了，“以后没准也像景皇帝的那位鲛族贵妃一样宠冠后宫了。”

老太监瞥她一眼，哑声笑起来；“咱们皇帝还从来没沉溺过女色，况且后宫太后娘娘把持，什么时候轮得到你这异族说话了？”两个女官也应和着窃笑起来。三笠觉得奇怪，听这语气不像是宣王那边的人，可是如果是小皇帝的人，主子请来的女人一定风头正盛，如此无礼也不像是皇帝的人了。她一边盯路一边忖度，突然抓住了那句话里的重点。

太后娘娘。

小皇帝宣她进宫的事情太后不知道。

甚至太后不知道李子洧的存在。这是小皇帝一手操办的。

这对于她来说或许是件好事，虽然李先生也好史先生也好，都没太给她讲清楚宫里的权力结构，她也大概能推测出来——小皇帝年纪轻轻刚刚登基，又有宣王这种阴谋家窥伺皇位，想要培植自己的势力肯定不容易；太后也年轻，但政治资本终归积累了五六年，如今二人联合对抗宣王，估计也是太后助益良多。现在不知道为什么小皇帝请李子洧刺杀宣王的事情太后不知道，那么她进宫后面对的或许就不是大臣、太后和护卫，而是皇帝孤身一人。

“到了。进去吧，陛下在等你呢。”

没有通报，这是一次不想被太多人知道的私人会面。三笠扫了一眼宫室名字，暗暗记住了，伸手推开门，年轻的皇帝逆光站着，一个人。

三笠站住，屈膝叩拜，关节交错处是挫骨的疼，“鲛人三笠拜见陛下。”

“快起来，子洧说你为了大计刚劈了尾，肯定很疼吧。”小皇帝来扶她，引她坐在榻上，“你尽管箕踞，朕不在乎这些礼数。”

很年轻，眉目俊朗，看上去不过刚刚及冠的样子。三笠敛着眉眼暗忖，应该不会只有他一个人，或许暗处还藏着谁。

“子洧同朕讲了你的事情。”

“不错，妾要屠了那老狗为家姐报仇。”她脸上依然没什么表情，不过寒着一张脸总要好过浮夸演技，声音也是冷冽的。反正不管小皇帝信不信她，他们彼此都已经走到这一步了。

“朕知道……如果可以，朕宁愿亲手去屠了他，皇兄便是……朕绝不相信皇兄登基五年就会驾崩，”皇帝咬牙切齿，却缓和了语气，“朕和你的想法是一样的。你一定能做好这件事的。”他又说：“朕当然也知道对于你们鲛族来说劈尾意味着什么，你为了忠义把自己作刀剑，朕绝不会亏待你。你想要什么？”

三笠听着这话觉得讽刺，不知道李子洧听了是什么感想，凉凉一笑：“怕妾想要的陛下给不起。因此只求报仇。”

“现在是给不起，”皇帝振袖起身，“斩了国贼大权重掌的那一天，没什么是给不起的。”

“那求陛下不要再让鲛人为奴了，让我们也能安逸平等地好好活在海里。”她不疾不徐，声音里依然净是雨水的凉气。

“可以，朕保证。不仅如此，朕还打算开放与鲛族之间的互市，制定法令狠狠惩戒那些买卖残害鲛人的人。朕一言九鼎，说到做到。”皇帝声音朗朗。

三笠又是起身一拜。她现在终于知道坊间都传这个小皇帝“类太祖也”是怎么个相似法了，他有着重振天下的大志，也愿意同异族相好，一己之力对抗权臣带着天真而令人敬佩的直勇。三笠敬佩他，他如果能重掌大权，一定会是个经天纬地的好皇帝。倘若鲛族能出这样一个王来，也不至于如今沦落到这种境地。

“妾敬佩陛下，愿陛下得偿所愿。”下辈子投个好人家，做个好皇帝。

“请陛下近前来，妾与陛下定个咒，有了这个咒，除非妾死，否则绝对不会背弃陛下。”她拿了笔来蘸上朱砂，开始在纸上画阵：“妾身上没有刀，请陛下取血。”皇帝拔出佩剑，左手握住剑身一捋，血就涌出来。三笠点点头，接过那柄剑划破指尖。毒藏在她的指甲里，她却没有再动作了。

如果她选择保住这个皇帝呢？史蔼文能够不顾他和李子洧的情义，把阿尼送进宫里来，他想必也能做出为了大局在他们杀掉皇帝之后杀人灭口的事情来。可是眼前的小皇帝呢？他一腔热血、干净、赤诚，也愿意帮助鲛人。如果她真的和小皇帝盟约，反手来杀了宣王，宫里不再需要宣王谋反的证据，不也就不再需要审讯阿尼了吗？他们并不是毫无选择余地的。

她张张嘴，却没发出任何声音，小皇帝疑惑地看着她，“三笠姑娘？”

她如梦初醒。

就算她真的杀了宣王又怎么样呢？阿尼是刺杀皇帝未遂的犯人，这种灭九族的罪并不会因为她的将功补过就有丝毫减轻，也不会因为这个小皇帝看起来温和坚定就有丝毫减轻。

他们在救阿尼这件事情上的确是毫无选择余地的。

再者说，在这期间，又有多少鲛人会被送去劈尾呢？会被捕捉为人奴隶呢？

时间就是命啊。

她去执皇帝的手，血也粘到她手上。

“这样就可以了？”

“是了。”她在心里默数着。

“洗洗手吧，朕也……”他的话停在这里，三笠看到他的瞳孔陡然紧缩，呼吸也急促起来。他向前迈出一步，却单膝跪下来，“陛下！”三笠去扶他，皇帝捂着自己的心口，那副俊朗眉目此时都团成一团，汗哗啦啦地流出来，“疼……好疼……”他死死捏住三笠去扶他的那只手。三笠这时真心实意地慌起来——这是她第一次杀人。

“来、来人啊！快叫太医！陛下！”她想要赶紧甩开那只将死的手却还记得要尽可能让宫里乱起来，让尽可能多的人聚过来，才能给李先生赚出时间。

阿尼。

阿尼。

她满脑子都是这个名字，是那个金发刺客的样子。

年轻人从房梁上跳下来，一把扶住小皇帝，三笠挣脱开来，往后退一步。

年轻人紧紧盯着她，动了嘴唇却没有声音发出来。他是个哑巴。

三笠看懂了，他让她把解药交出来。

她知道遇到行家了，收起惊惶神色，也对他做了嘴型，没有。

年轻人把皇帝平放在榻上，纵身跃起就向她袭来，她俯下身去躲，那刀劈了个空，年轻人却扯住了她的头发，狠狠把她拽了回来。

他掐着她的脸，为的是不让她自尽，三笠使劲去抠那只手。

年轻人放开了她，跌跌撞撞地后退一步。

“我所有的指甲里甚至是腮里、头发里都藏了毒。”她看了一眼年轻人，把指甲里的毒剔出来，“我确实敬佩他，可是谁知道呢？他自身难保，顾得上鲛人也起码是十年之后吧？这么长的日子里有多少鲛人死去，谁知道呢？”她去探了鼻息，果然都是死了，“既然能握住宣王的承诺，谁又会在意皇帝的呢？”

她突然注意到尸体上有什么细小的东西，她俯下身去把那东西捡起来。

三笠翻窗出去，按照约定放出代表皇帝已死的烟花，不仅李子洧会看见、史蔼文和宣王会看见，宫里的人看到也会过来看看到底是发生了什么事。这消息不出多久就会把整个皇宫搅得一团糟。

 

李子洧躲在阴影处，带着斗笠，他今天穿了黑色短打，连手都用黑色布带缠绕起来，手指上套了钢制指环——他带了刀丝来，这指环是帮助他控制刀丝的。

今天雨大，下到这时候还没停，外面少有闲逛的太监宫女，他的声音被淹没在瓢泼大雨中，雨雾遮掩他的身形，虽是白天，却实在是个好时候。

那座监牢从外面看也是一座宫室，周围荒凉，守卫却不多，毕竟这监牢建在皇宫里，想要闯进宫已经是难上加难，更何况在这保卫重重的皇宫里救人出去。

李子洧扶正自己的斗笠走出阴影，径直向大门走去。他不疾不徐，每步都踩得很结实，漫天的大雨从天上倾斜下来，他就这样踏着雨声沉默地朝着大门去，仿佛整个世界只有他一个人，雨幕和面前的守卫都不存在。他一瞬间变回了那个在北方叱咤风云、杀人不眨眼的刺客。

“你是什么人！这种地方也敢来？快走开！”守卫大声呵斥他，与此同时手上已经搭弓拉满，羽箭死死瞄着他的心口——这种羽箭要更长更结实，射出去足以穿胸而过直接击破他的心脏。守卫感到奇怪和愤怒，这个人到底是什么来头，怕不是个疯子，要不然怎么会对他的警告视而不见。他不准备和疯子多费口舌，拉弓的右手陡然松开弓弦，羽箭呼啸着刺穿雨幕直直向那人而去。

李子洧动了。

没有雷霆万钧，他只是微微抬了抬头，面无表情，侍卫隔着雨幕看见了那双鹰隼般锐利的眼睛。

他是来杀人的。不知怎么侍卫就有这种感觉。

那支箭从离他还有不到五十步的地方开始支离破碎——箭尾的羽毛不知道什么时候不见了，箭身很快失去平衡，但是它没有就这样落地，它只是刚刚有偏离方向的势头就在半空中碎裂，就好像是时间刚刚静止了一瞬，有人在半空中抓住了这支箭，把它层层削开，让它像案板上的莴笋一样碎裂，然后时间重新运转，那些碎木垂头丧气地掉在满地的积水里。

他的斗笠是青色的，在青色的雨幕里在青色的皇宫里妖娆得如同那些被数百年盛世遗风淋洗的树叶。可那是刺客的冷光。

他停住了脚步。眼睛里闪过一丝怜悯。

一个守卫断喝一声，飞身跃起，又是一支羽箭从前上方朝李子洧扑来，他抬手在空中挽了个花，那只羽箭被格挡开，掉落在一旁的地上。那只是虚招，守卫攻势不减，大刀却并没有斩杀李子洧的意图，而是在第一支羽箭碎裂的空中劈下，果不其然传来金属相互碰撞的声音，尖锐的声音使那守卫眉头一皱。另一边的守卫瞅准这个空档，腿上用力高高跃起，像是一只大鹞子，刀锋劈开雨幕，向他砸下去。李子洧没有格挡，他甚至没有带任何大件的兵器来，他不是一个武士了，只是一个来救人的刺客。他瞳孔缩紧，脚尖一点也跳起来，迎着那把刀而上，侍卫翻转刀刃，李子洧却先他一步，一脚点在刀身上，生生把那把刀压了下去，他借力二段跃起，一脚横扫过去朝那侍卫脸上招呼，那侍卫也不是吃素的，单手握刀，左手腾出来护住门面，真正挨上这一脚的时候却没有想象中的那样狠辣，反倒让他抓住了机会，狠狠打了小腿附近的几个穴位，李子洧吃了瘪，向后飞去，落地时候又向后踉跄几步。

他左边有破绽。两个侍卫都意识到了这件事情。

这毫无疑问是个刺客，他的行事风格和打斗风格都能看出他惯于暗杀。他用的是刀丝，手里藏了一把不大的匕首，左边腿脚有伤。对付这样的敌人，只需拖一拖就会让他体力不支破绽百出，也可借机去找援兵来生擒了他。

那两个侍卫攻势不减，面前是刀丝成阵，然而前上方却没有布防，他们左右夹击、配合默契，一个跃到上方去放箭，另一个就在下面用石子试探那严防死守的刀丝阵；一个从上方佯攻，另一个就在左翼寻机砍杀。

李子洧虽然看起来有些应接不暇，陷入苦斗却没有自乱阵脚，躲避和出击都很有节奏感，没能对那两个侍卫造成什么实质性的伤害，却也没让自己受伤了。只是每次在左脚着地时会微微踉跄一下，但总能用那把不大的匕首四两拨千斤地防住随即而来的攻势。

不远处天空中突然有一枚不大的烟花在雨幕之中绽开，那朵花火不大却升得很高，很快在暴雨中熄灭，但那声长啸却足以惊动整个皇宫。

皇帝死了。

李子洧顿了一下，左肩差点挨上一刀。他向后翻了两翻，凭借右脚站起来。

“我来救我徒弟。”他对那两个侍卫说了第一句话，“对不住二位了。”

那两个侍卫显然没有听他把话说完的意思，一并跃起，一左一右，不给他留出一点空余。两柄刀的寒光破开夜空劈面而下。

李子洧没有动，他的手甚至都放在那顶青色的斗笠上，把它微微向下压了压。

两柄刀似乎切开了什么金属——是李子洧的刀丝。

刀丝被切断了！

两个侍卫曾经听说过刀丝的厉害，如何柔韧结实，如何削铁如泥，如今当真自己切断了刀丝，觉得也不过是缪传。

刀的势头没有丝毫减弱，李子洧好像被吓呆了一样在原地一动不动。

一声惊雷在天边炸开。

血液随着雨一起在青石地面上流淌开来，如同血色小溪。

李子洧依旧站在那里。看了看地上两具尸体。

他现在和他徒弟一样了，一身黑衣全被血浇透，唯独那张脸还干净着，一道闪电划开阴晦的天空，把青色斗笠下的那张脸映得惨白，在一瞬间的苍白中才能看见他周身半空中皆有细细的刀丝，在闪电下泛着银光。而前上方那一处只有一根，上面的血珠子也被大雨洗刷干净。

他刚才一直闪躲，一是等待三笠杀掉皇帝引起宫乱，二是故意暴露出破绽来，等着猎物自己钻进陷阱里。前上方本来是没有刀丝的，在他屡屡后退的时候借机把一根刀丝拉了起来，只为最后这一击。整个布局从他第一次扶斗笠开始，到他最后一次压斗笠结束，那根被斩断的刀丝也不过是触发陷阱的最后一步，它被斩断后蛛网一般繁复的刀丝阵产生变化，那一根致命的刀丝也就借着那两个侍卫下落的狠劲切进他们的身体，破开他们的肌肉和骨骼。

他没有停顿，不知怎么触发了一下机关，那些不显眼的刀丝就都收了起来，他真正进入了这间监牢。

什么都没有，除了一口井。

他不是莽撞的人，自然不会直接走上前去，这座监狱年份太过久远，就连史蔼文也搞不到内部的图纸，这是一片未知之域。

他从怀里摸出一把镖来扔出去，无非是四面墙壁上的乱箭齐发。

于是他将那把匕首握着，迅疾向前跑了几步，有箭射来也被他轻而易举地避开，但他很快停下，腿部的刺痛感和无力感让他不得不放慢速度。

井边没有绳子，也没有机关，井口很窄，堪堪够一人通过。他停顿了一下，没有继续动作。如果阿尼的身体状态尚可，他们两个人既然能下去就肯定能上来，但如果阿尼已经受重伤甚至昏厥将死，他又要怎么把她从这井里搞出来？

但他很快继续了。无论如何，尽快到阿尼身边是最好的办法。

他把梅花爪吊在井边，顺着绳子滑了下去。

 

阿尼不知道这是第几天。她以一种极其不自然的姿势微微蜷缩着，浑身上下都是伤。她的伤口经过了特殊的处理，只是让她不至于因为感染和失血过多而死去，却没有痊愈，新伤叠着旧伤，胳膊脱臼了，她却并没办法给自己正骨，她的所有指甲都被拔掉了，疼痛似乎已经麻木，但是一旦轻轻扯动伤口刺骨的痛感依然会席卷吞噬她的每一根神经。然而更加难以忍受的还是她因为无法伸展而完全麻木的下肢，一开始是酥麻感，如同有小虫子在皮肉底下爬，后来就没了什么感觉，她努力在有限的空间里翻来覆去，让血液流动。

这两条腿可能会废掉吧。她想。如果能出去的话。

之前她接受了那个曾经和她交过手的年轻人的审讯，一场审讯持续数个时辰，她双手被拷在一起，整个人被铁链吊起来，只有脚尖能微微点着地，眼睛也被蒙起来，没有水、食物，晕过去就用冷水浇醒继续审，问题也无非翻来覆去那几个。她一概闭口不答。无论她能不能坚持到她师父救她的那个时候，她起码应该努力坚持。

一声闷响。

阿尼借着荧荧冷光向外看去，只看见一双脚——那是在这里轮班的看守的脚。他倒在地上，身子被墙壁挡住了，她就只能看到那双脚。

她一度以为是自己烧糊涂了。

“阿尼？”

一个再熟悉不过的声音。

阿尼从来没觉得她师父的声音那么好听，比那些楼子里唱曲的姑娘好听多了。

她开口想要叫她师父过来，可是缺水和太久不说话使她一点声音都发不出来，她用好的那只胳膊肘击地面，只是发出沉闷而微弱的声音。她其实不用担心李子洧找不到她，毕竟这监牢并不大，可是她就是心焦，又喜又急。

然后她看到李子洧。

她师父站在牢门外面滴水，看着她抹布一样地趴在地上。眉头皱成一团，在青色的斗笠下黑了半张脸。

他甚至没有说话，转过身去翻那具尸体身上有没有钥匙。可是并没有。

阿尼觉得好像在那个年轻人身上见过钥匙，可是她没法和李子洧说，也不知从何说起，手指肿得像猪蹄，也没法沾点血在地上写字。而她那把削铁如泥的刀更是不知道被收缴之后扔在什么地方去了。这锁玄乎得很，不是一般溜门撬锁的人能打开的，铁栅栏更是连个焊点都没有，一次铸造成型，李子洧闯进宫来必定是十分的不容易，倘若真在她这门锁上耽搁了时间最后怕是他们两个都跑不掉。

李子洧四下寻了，果然那柄刀不会被随随便便扔在监狱里。

没有刀不要紧，他还有刀丝。

他尝试着用刀丝去切割材料独特的铁栏杆、用身上带着的针撬那个看起来沉重而复杂的锁头，无一成功。

他深深吸了一口监牢里浑浊的空气，整个人被一种深深的无力感包裹起来。

他都走到这一步了，他的皇帝都已经去见太祖了，怎么可能因为这么个东西不把他徒弟救出来。

“啪嗒。”是非常轻微的响动，有人下来了。

李子洧做手势告诉阿尼不要出声，他藏在暗处，刀丝布在入口处通往监室的通道上，这样他虽然不能及时看到外面发生了什么，但的确是让敌人放松警惕的最好方法。这里的地形易守难攻，不可能有过多的士兵下来，无论是什么样的敌人来李子洧都能保证他们有来无回。他们或许逃不出去，但是也绝对死不掉。在短期之内。

只要活着，就有希望。

 

三笠一路往过跑，躲躲藏藏，她今天为了进宫面圣打扮得太显眼，锦缎层层叠叠将她包裹起来，如同她真要进宫做个妃子讨帝王欢心一样。她发了信号，今天是雨天，又不是什么节庆盛典，这天又还没黑，一朵尖啸着的、从皇帝寝宫发出的烟花必定引起所有人的注意，无数的太监宫女侍卫太医都在从各个角落涌向那间宫室。侍卫里有宣王的党羽，这使得她得以成功翻窗逃跑，可是这般显眼被抓也不过是一时半会儿的事。幸好有宫女太监想要趁乱出宫，也有偷了宫里东西想要趁乱逃跑被侍卫击杀的，她在道边找到一具宫女尸体，衣服尚且干净着，她赶紧找墙角换了那宫女的外袍，逆着人流向那监牢去。

监牢外面有两个死掉的守卫倒在青石地面上，血已经被大雨淋洗得近乎于无了，她拔腿就向里面走，她对于自己的“腿”还不甚熟悉，走起路来跌跌撞撞，她甚至没有考虑过如果里面有守卫应该怎么办，她现在指甲里已经没有毒了。三笠满脑子都是阿尼。她必须赶紧帮着李子洧把阿尼救出来，不然就算史先生再神通广大，他们今天都得赔在这儿。

进了内室就只有院子里那一口吊着梅花爪的井了，看来他们师徒已经汇合。

三笠顺着那条绳子溜下去，轻轻踩在石质地面上。

这监牢未免有点太黑了，泛着血气和臭气，只能勉强看清面前的路。

她试探着向前迈了一步。脚底下软软的，她一个不小心就被绊倒在地上，定睛一看眼前是一具尸体，还新鲜着，刚死不久。她手脚冰凉，爬起来继续走，看来李子洧和这里的看守发生过打斗，她并不知道现在监室里的情况，或许李子洧只是偷偷溜了进来，像她一样，她绝不能打草惊蛇。

 

阿尼匍匐在地上，眼睛却死死盯着前面，她已经适应了这里的晦暗。月白色却沾染了污迹的衣袍一角映入眼帘。是个女人。

怎么可能是个女人？

然后她梗着脖子，终于彻底看到那人的脸。

三笠！

居然是三笠！

她的鲛人居然去劈尾下地走路了！

随即更大的恐惧把惊喜心疼和困惑都压了下去，她师父在通道里布下了刀丝。可是李子洧天杀的躲在什么都他妈看不见的不远处。

三笠显然也看到了她，她们此时此刻隔着一条不长的通道对望，之前她们也是这样，不过是三笠浑身是伤，将死地躺在地上，现在换成阿尼了。她们就像是彼此的救赎。

鲛人好像也完全丧失了语言能力一样，怔怔地向她走过来，阿尼想要摇头教她不要过来，可是肩膀上的伤使她没法把头支起来，她只好肘击地面，三笠似乎误会了什么，反而速度更快了一些，踉踉跄跄地朝她走过来。

阿尼觉得自己要死了。

再往前一步就是杀阵了！

她什么都顾不上，什么拔指甲受箭伤，那些疼痛她统统顾不上了，一着急一使劲就把自己的身体撑了起来，肩膀和手指疼得她快要昏厥过去，疼痛反而更加刺激了她，她像一头穷途末路的母狮，张开嘴用尽全身力气：

“站住！”

她喊出来了！

声音嘶哑到不像一个人的嗓音，但是这无关紧要，重点是三笠听见了！

鲛人停住了脚步。

阿尼卸了劲，整个人重新跌回那肮脏的地面上，时间又重新开始流逝了，她的知觉也回来了，疼痛像潮水一样，又像是李子洧的刀丝，看不见，却时时刻刻吊着她的心。她告诉自己绝对不能昏过去，强迫自己在令人窒息的痛感中抬起眼皮去看那只鲛人。

李子洧收了刀丝，也感觉自己一身冷汗，他们差点因为一个小误会杀掉三笠。

鲛人得以走上前来，在铁栏杆外面蹲下：“快把她带出去吧。”

阿尼仔细看着三笠。她还是那么好看。她比平时更好看了，细细描了眉毛，那两道眉没了平时的锐利，失去了锋锐，成了漂泊无依的萍，睡眼惺忪婀娜在水汽四溢的晨。眼角晕着红，唇间也晕着红，明明骨清冷至极，却让颜色皮囊染出点艳光媚意。阿尼看着她，好像身上也没那么疼了。

三笠也仔细看着阿尼。金发刺客惨不忍睹，浑身上下都是灰尘和血污，她想要隔着监牢握住阿尼的手，阿尼却把手微微向后缩一缩，三笠这才注意到她的手上没有了指甲。她一定还受了更严重的伤。三笠鼻子一酸。

眼泪从她眼角滚出来，在离开眼睛的那一刹那凝成了泛着奇异光彩的珠子。但也只有这一滴，她不喜欢哭，现在这种情态下也不适合哭哭啼啼儿女情长。

“……我没有钥匙，打不开这扇门。”

三笠眉头蹙起来，从身上掏出东西递过去，“是这个吗？皇帝影卫身上搜到的，我估摸着是这里的钥匙。”

 

阿尼真没想到她还能再一次站起来，她把头埋在三笠肩头，三笠使劲把她往上撑，另一边是李子洧，把她架在自己肩上往前拖。到了出口的那口井，三笠先上去，李子洧把绳子系在阿尼腰上和胳膊上，确保她不会掉下来，然后他在下面托，三笠从上面拽，这样把阿尼从井口挤出去。然后三笠再把绳子扔下去，让李子洧爬上来。

李子洧最后一个上来，雨这时候已经小了不少，他们三个精疲力尽站在一起，面前是一群侍卫，人不多，但是以他们现在的状态，这些人或许就能把他们就地格杀。

李子洧整了整斗笠，他的斗笠上也有机关，斗笠、指环、靴子、暗器……他用刀丝的时候浑身上下都是机关，都是可以为刀丝定点的地方。他无比疲惫，左腿也不利索了，但是他依然一副吃人目光，死死盯着那群侍卫们。

“你们是太后的人？”居然是三笠开口了。

“皇帝驾崩了，这事你们不知道？太后失德，明知皇帝驾崩却秘不发丧，恐怕自己都泥菩萨过江了，你们还跟着她作甚啊？”

侍卫之间微微有些骚动，三笠继续道：“你们难道以为能生擒了我们去向主子邀功吗？笑话！这面前是刀丝成阵，只要你们敢扑上来，我们动都不用动你们就会像他们一样。”三笠冲着那两具尸体转了一下眼睛，“所以这是何苦呢？”

没有人动。

既没有进攻也没有退缩，双方僵持不下。

雨渐小了。

突然一声马嘶打破了僵局，金发的少年一脸惊恐神色，手上用劲才使胯下坐骑乖乖停了下来，枣红色的马打着响鼻，使劲甩了甩鬃毛上的雨水。少年颤颤巍巍地翻身下马，下马时险些绊一跤。

是阿明。

“传宣王手谕——鲛人李氏，图谋刺杀皇帝，行之未遂，恶劣至极。而今两族誓盟结友，遂着李氏归族，由鲛族王亲理此事，以表我族诚意。”

三笠眨眨眼，不明白这个人类姓氏是哪里来的，李子洧倒是知道这是宣王敲打他，表面向三笠施恩，实际对他网开一面。

“传宣王手谕——先帝年少登基，雄韬大略，奈何天妒英才，体虚有疾，今山陵崩，孤痛心疾首。皇太后陈氏，德行有失，不长教诲，牝鸡无晨，妇人与国事则国无索，故褫夺皇太后号，着内宫居住，无令不得与人接。”

阿明把那两张救命的旨意收起来，又把侍卫的头领扶起来，“原是一场误会，自然没有什么解不开的结，各位赶紧回去歇息吧，今日这般辛苦各位，宣王自然不会少了各位奖赏的。”

这便是封口费了。

阿尼瘫倒在地上，没工夫再去分辨阿明又说了些什么，她只是盯着天，想，能再次看到天真是太好了啊。

她在三笠的呼喊声中晕过去。


	7. 笑春风

【笑春风】

人面不知何处去，桃花依旧笑春风。

 

“蔼文呀，你来了。坐。”

史蔼文行过礼，规规矩矩跪坐在下首，眉眼中都带三分笑意：“臣想着王上今儿恐怕没时间和臣下棋了。”

“可不是，先皇驾崩，新皇登基，都得孤一件件来操心。”宣王倚在凭几上，满面春风看着史蔼文。

“智者劳心，王上国之栋梁，自然要在风雨飘摇的时候撑住了。”

“蔼文呀，孤今儿个看到太史呈过来的折子了，先帝谥号拟为愍，庙号思宗。”权臣眯着眼睛看雨线从屋檐垂下，“这是把孤放在天下人面前烤啊。”

史蔼文静静等着他的下文。

“愍帝纪开头就写，愍帝类太祖。”

史蔼文笑了，“可是太祖皇帝十八九岁的时候也不过是帝都里一个飞鹰走狗的二世祖罢了，四十年后一统天下开创治世的事情又谁能料到呢？”

“唉，孤真是喜欢你说话，句句踩在孤的心坎里。蔼文，孤有个小女儿，你见过的，随她娘，漂亮又懂事儿。今年也十七了，到了嫁人的年纪，孤年纪大了，什么钱啊名啊权啊该有的都有了，都不稀罕了，就想着让女儿嫁个好郎君。”

“臣以为当依着公主自己的喜欢决定终身大事。”

“你呀还年轻，不懂得我这做父亲的心，小丫头片子哪里懂得谁是真的好。你知道孤的意思吧。”

史蔼文起身拜倒，“恕臣不能从命。臣出身草莽，琴棋书画一窍不通，不懂情趣。文不能贯通古今，武不能提剑带兵，唯有一颗忠心也献给王上。公主千金之躯，有沉鱼闭月之容，文思斐然，女中豪杰，倘若下嫁，夫君也得是人中之龙、万里挑一……”

“行了行了，”宣王挥挥手，“别暄了，越说孤这女儿越嫁不出去了，给句实话，你娶还是不娶？如今大局已定，娶了孤的姑娘，你将来就是驸马，孤再许你个丞相做，一人之下。你要还是不要？”

“臣有罪。”史蔼文一个头磕下去，长跪不起，“臣自诩不是什么好人，唯独李子洧，臣绝对不会辜负。”

宣王沉默了一炷香，“行了，起来起来，别在这装苦命鸳鸯。那么多名门之后，孤还缺你一个做驸马？”

“臣恳请王上法外开恩，放过李子洧和他两个徒弟。”

“李子洧哪来两个徒弟？那个鲛人是他们鲛族的事情，叫他们的王自己去处理，孤管不着。再者说，哪来的法外开恩？”宣王把奏章往旁边一摞，“孤从来没见县令廷尉上孤这里来说他们犯了什么律令，没犯法开什么恩呐？起来起来，跪着说话累不累……”

 

 

“……三日后就是新皇登基的时候了，从今夜开始帝都戒严，你们要出城的确也就只能今天。”李先生撑着伞，看着阿明帮阿尼和三笠把行李搬上马车，并不多话，阿尼也一副没什么可对李子洧说的样子，先前他俩互骂的时候说的确实不错，都没心——阿尼的心在遇到三笠之后长出来，李子洧的心早不知道扔在哪场雨里了。

三笠新腿用得尚不习惯，由于劈尾的时候年纪太大，落下不少病，天气干燥的时候皮肤会裂开，天气转凉的时候皮肉接合处又开始钻心的疼，尾骨被削去一大截，腿脚力气不够，到现在也只能慢步行走。不过她倒是无所谓的样子。阿尼救了她的命，为她生生长出一颗心来，她无以为报，剁了尾巴化作田螺姑娘陪阿尼共度余生，听起来也是不错的买卖。

“你没什么要说的么？”三笠问李先生。

李子洧沉吟片刻，他想东西的时候眉头也是皱着，阿尼看着他这样子，仿佛又回到小时候在北边，她仰着头看她师父决定午饭吃什么，心底下便生出些许不舍来，却听李子洧说：“你虽然学艺不精，也算出师，十几年的束脩是不是也该清一下？”

阿尼面子上冷笑，却知道李先生大抵是舍不得她，他把她养成了妹子，养成了女儿，这次一去，还不知道下次再见何时。“我身无长物，就一条命和一把刀，带着个女人——女人你不能要，要了我会和你拼命，命和刀你选吧。”

李先生凉薄的三角眼一翻，“你的命和刀也不值几个钱，刀还是蔼文给你寻回来的。你让三笠过来。”

阿尼听了这话就要去拔刀，三笠拍拍她的肩，从车上跳下来，李先生把伞撑高一点，叫雨淋不着这小丫头，言语间却有些迟疑，三笠也不催，等着他。李先生这才道：“……她日子快到了。”三笠一愣，没反应过来，“什么日子？”

李先生眼睛又是一翻，咳了两声，“癸水。”

三笠对人类癸水这些事务并不详熟，不晓得这其中又有怎么样的讲究，但见李先生从大袖中掏出一包东西来塞给她，“你们搬过去，自然缺东西，这个红糖，癸水的时候你给她每晚冲上，晚上就乖乖睡觉不要胡闹了，另外……”三笠打断他，“你等等，我拿纸笔来记下。”她是细心的，鲛人毕竟与人类在生理构造上多有不同，她却愿意为她了解更多，愿意切切实实地把自己改造成一个人类女子，与她举案齐眉。

阿尼冷着脸凑过来，“这东西有什么好说的，这一句话里除了晚上不要胡闹以外就没什么可听的东西了。”她没打伞，戴着个斗笠淋在雨里，三笠见状往一边挪了挪，给她让进李先生的伞里。

李先生挑挑眉毛不再说话，反倒是阿尼开口：“你年纪也不小了，把我拉扯大这点恩情我记着，所以劝你一句，史蔼文他……”“啊。”李先生一个字把她后面的半句堵了回去，他终于不把阿尼当小孩子了，同她讨论此事竟然有几分认真神色在里面，“我同他的种种大抵上是说不清楚的，韩吉都未能摸清此中门道，之前之后如何就都是我自己选的，否泰倒也都无所谓。我追随他也好，同他过日子也好，都是我选的，不后悔。”

阿尼还想再说点什么，又被三笠挡回去：“一世长安。”

李先生点点头，“一世长安。”

两个姑娘这才上了马车，也没带仆从，把阿明都撂下了，阿尼披着蓑衣赶车，三笠在一旁坐着，低声哼着不知名的曲子。

两个人，一辆车，在烟雨蒙蒙中逃离权力漩涡的中心，在名不见经传的南方小镇里白首。

雨还在下，进城出城的人却不见少，那辆不大的马车就顺着官道慢慢远去，汇入出城的熙熙攘攘的人流之中，看不明晰了，只留下一城的细雨兀自飘着。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 后记  
> 当我身心俱疲地在一八年八月十四号的凌晨打下最后一行字的时候，我的心情和那个刚刚从牢里捡回一条命的阿尼是一样的。真是太好了啊。  
> 这篇文是我三年前开始写的，记梗、写大纲、纠正bug、推翻重写，如此种种折腾了整整三年，但是最后还是花了一个星期把它写完了。这真的是我到目前为止写过最长的文了，初稿四万六千字，在接下来的改动中肯定还会不断的丰富和增加内容来使剧情更加连贯。我很自豪，四万字对于很多太太来说不过是日更，但是对于我来说却实实在在是一个新的起点，我第一次尝试着去自己构建一部或许勉强可以被称作小说的东西。有了四万才会有十万，进而才会有几十万。  
> 最开始的灵感来源是我和我家达令去游泳，她侧着身子躺在浅水池子里，我当时觉得真像一条鲛人啊，被困在滩涂上，每一条曲线却都是妖娆的。这应该是一个只适合女孩子和女孩子的故事，所以理所当然地想到笠尼（我那时候像疯了一样开笠尼脑洞）。三笠在泥潭里落魄无比，阿尼撑一把伞，冷冷地居高临下看着她，如同眼前的鲛人和她毫无关系。  
> 我那时候还非常心疼曹髦，看一遍哭一遍，如同看嵇康阮籍，我想要写一个这样的故事，权臣当道，小皇帝用尽全力还是没能挽回将倾的帝国，没能把握自己的命运。我明明心疼他，却不得不把他推向历史深渊。  
> 到最后整篇写下来反倒最喜欢李子洧了。李子洧就是利威尔，但是历史原型我参照了陈群的儿子，他明明是司马家族的拥趸，却在曹髦被杀之后伤心过度而死，这样矛盾。李子洧也是矛盾的集合体，他出身世家，和宣王有深仇大恨，但是他又那么爱史蔼文，他又不可能真的撂下阿尼不管，所以就只能委屈自己的政治立场，让自己接受道德谴责和良心煎熬。  
> 我前两天发lof说，我明明可以让这个故事有更加有趣的发展，最后还是选择了最无趣的一种。诚然，我想过让俩阿克曼在最后突然反水，和小皇帝为伍，斩杀权臣，最后事了拂衣去深藏功与名；也想过学习原耽圈的太太们将开头马科调查的那个宣王谋反案细化最后抽丝剥茧引出刺杀。但最后我依然选择了循环往复的刺杀。我的能力还不足以让我驾驭更加庞大的故事，没有金刚钻就不揽这个瓷器活，如何编排故事，如何写出我脑海中的场景，这些都是我还需要学习的东西。  
> 最后感谢沐沐和桫椤，感谢佳佳子，感谢我妈不嫌弃这是个百合做我的第一读者。  
> 感谢每一个点开这篇文章的小可爱们。  
> 希望你们能够喜欢这个故事。


End file.
